To Love and Be Loved By Me
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: Tony Stark visits a distraught Loki in his glass prison and is shocked at what he finds. Can it be possible that Loki never meant for it to turn out like this? Is it possible that Tony can understand him, can help him? For some reason that he can't quite put his finger on...he wants to try. Rated M for later chapters, possible mpreg.
1. Worth Saving

It had been a pretty dull day and that was the understatement of a lifetime. The God of Mischief had been stuck in SHIELD's glass prison for a multitude of hours now and toying with Agent Romanoff had only provided him with a tinsy bit of fun. He was sitting and waiting, just waiting for that green freak to break lose from that pathetic mortal. Loki could sense the tension, he knew it was coming.

However from that thought sprang one of Loki's many demons. Who was he to call anyone a monster? This thought settled into Loki's mind like a plague and he cursed himself for allowing negativity to be present when he was so close to victory. But how could he not? These pathetic misguided fools SHIELD was using for their defense against him were no less freaks than he was. He was the biggest freak of them all and he hated himself for it.

Loki thought about the casket of winters and how Odin told him of his parentage. He thought of all the years he'd been conditioned to hate the Frost Giants, to want them to pay for the troubles they'd brought the Asgardian people, unbeknown to himself being bottle-fed the basics of self-loathing by the hand of his own "father".

A bitter taste was rising into the god's mouth and tears were stinging his eyes. It wasn't fair. He'd been such a good son, he did everything he was told, he even watched after his oaf of an older brother when it was supposed to be the other way around. Now he was out on a quest for vengeance against a brother that threw him out of his own kingdom when he used to be the only person Loki could confide in, and a father that never quite loved him as much as he should have.

But that was an issue in and of itself, Loki didn't want to submit to the monster he felt he was, he didn't want to be this person. But at this point he saw no other way, because he refused to role over and be Thor's complacent and weak younger brother like he'd always been, that's why he had to do this. Love Thor as he did he couldn't let go of the lies, the pain, the arrogance.

Loki's mind was now fully submerged in his sorrow, forgetting why he was even in this glass container or why he was so far from home. All he could now think about was his failure as king and his failure at making his father proud, the hole in his shattered and broken heart aching for anything, anything at all to sooth it. Tears ran from his shinning emerald eyes down his pale, delicate cheeks, his body beginning to shake gently as sobs broke loose from his chest.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was upstairs with the other Avenger's, getting in to a pretty fierce argument with Steve Rogers. Tony had already woken up on the wrong side of the bed, after having another night terror about his father. Howard Stark had never been the greatest dad, always working, never appreciative of what his wife and son did while he was gone, and a drunk, verbally abusive asshole when he was actually around. The one thing Tony held on to as a child was that his mother, Maria, loved him with all her heart, but damn him his father tried as hard as he could in Tony's darkest nightmares to rip that security away from him.

"Little Anthony Stark, the brightest child they'd ever encountered, received top marks in all his classes. Yeah, I bet you wish that was the truth. You were always a disappointment, a nuisance. 'Daddy, look at this, Daddy, I made you this'. Sorry, I was busy working to put food on the table you ungrateful little shit. And now you talk about dear sweet mommy like she was a saint, even have a charity founded in her name, yes? Well I have news for you, mama's boy, she hated you more than I did. She pitied and cared for you out of pure recompense for shaming me with a son unworthy of the air wasted to give you life."

These words were ringing in his ears as Steve got dangerously close to his face, his ever self-righteous blue eyes piercing into him. Oh he could punch him in the face, knock out every pretentious little thought in his frost bitten brain.

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" Tony's fist and teeth clinched, he didn't need this, not today. He pulled on his best smile, though he knew his eyes and voice betray him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Steve almost rolled his eyes and oh, Tony dared him. Someone was going to die tonight.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Tony had to close his eyes and count at that, how dare he! After everything he had done to protect this city, to protect the world! Yeah, that was all for his benefit, he almost died on a regular basis just because it met his fancy, that made so much sense.

"I think I would just cut the wire." He quipped, his eyes burning with an intense hatred, all of his pent up feelings just barely contained, an explosion waiting to happen.

"Always a way out…you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Tony would never admit it, of course, but that actually hurt his feelings in a way he couldn't quite grasp. Tony's one reason for feeling good about his life was that he'd made something good out of it, saved people, protected those he cared about. Now it wasn't only his sub-conscious trying to steal that from him.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers! Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Steve finally back away, much to Tony's appreciation. He needed some breathing room and enough distance from that man or he swore to God he'd choke him.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds!" Tony wasn't much listening anymore, however, as the thought of God had made him remember that Loki was down stairs. He thought back to the night before, having asked Thor what Loki's deal was. He'd now heard an awful lot about Loki's relationship with Odin, and if anyone knew what he was feeling right now it would be him. No one could know that, though, that Stark wanted to seek solace in the very man he was supposed to be protecting everyone from, so he lied.

"Nah, Rogers, I'm good. I'm going to step out and get some air before I do something I regret." He said with a falsely cheerful smile and stalked out of the room, purposely knocking into Steve's shoulder on his way out. He acted as if he were heading for the double doors that lead to the outside balcony and when he was sure no one was looking, sprinted to the elevator and headed downstairs.

There Loki was, huddled in a ball in his cage, crying his eyes out and paying no mind to the sound of the elevator. He couldn't really hear, he was too far lost in his own thoughts and feelings. Tony was caught off guard by the sight before him, watching the man who so greatly wanted to be feared express his most vulnerable emotions. Tony's heart broke a little for the god, opening the door to the glass cell and walking up behind him. Before Loki knew it he was being pulled into a hug from behind and his entire body tensed, whipping his head around to see who was there.

"What are you…unhand me!" Tony's chocolate brown eyes were so soft and he petted Loki's hair and shushed him so gently that Loki quieted immediately.

"Loki…it's okay, I want…I want to be here for you. I don't really know, um, why you're crying, but I might have an idea. Thor told me about Odin…" Loki blanched and stiffened in Tony's arms.

"Oh he did, did he? Told you what? How he loved me like a true son, how he told me I was adopted and didn't lie to me all my life? And I bet he also told you I wasn't a freak and my entire kingdom didn't hate the very people I came from, and that I was being a baby…chasing after my 'imagined slights'?" Tony's heart broke further and he pulled Loki closer to his chest, only furthering the taller man's confusion.

"Something like that. But I know better Loki, I knew the moment I looked you in the eyes in central park that someone had wronged you…someone who was once close to your heart. I have to look at those very same eyes every time I look in a mirror." Loki turned a little to where he was now facing Tony completely, but he did not move out of the warm embrace of the other male, much to Tony's surprise.

"Are you trying to imply that you understand me, Stark? Who has hurt you in such ways?" Tony looked down a little insecurely and sighed, suddenly not really interested in talking about it. Loki used a slender finger to bring Tony's face back to meet his eyes, which were now curious and oddly concerned.

"Who?" He asked again, very gently, attempting to be nice since Tony was showing him more kindness than he'd received in a long time.

"My own father." He confessed finally, playing with a loose strand of Loki's hair.

"I was always a smart kid, by a lot, actually, and one would think that would earn you praise from your parents you know? My mother, yes, she was so excited for me every time I came up with a new little invention, and she'd encourage me, listen to my ideas…but my old man, he…he was never one to be quite satisfied with anything. Up until the fifth grade he'd always hounded me about the grades I was making in school. I had mostly eighties and a sixty in science if you can believe it, not because I didn't understand, but because it all came so easy that I was bored with it, and I never did my homework. He'd get drunk, beat me, then tell me that everyone needs a little iron in their backbone, and if I ever wanted to get anywhere I'd have to work hard for it. He told me he expected one hundred percent averages in all my classes by my next report card. Well, that wasn't hard, I easily accomplished that little goal, and I was so happy when I got home. I thought, this is it, he is going to be so proud of me. So I walked into his office, handed him my report card, and he slapped me in the face. He told me to quit being an arrogant little snot and that there were more important things to worry about. That was only the start of things too, our relationship only deteriorated the older and more defiant I got." Tony stopped and took a long breath, feeling so much better, like an enormous weight had just been lifted off his chest.

"You know…I've never told anyone that before." Loki was still very quiet, studying Tony's face carefully.

"So why did you tell me?" Tony shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I just thought maybe you'd be the one to understand. Besides, everyone here treats you like an animal, I thought you could use an intelligent conversation with someone." Loki took all this in for a moment, waiting a little too long to answer and Tony started to get up. Loki grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, confusion and hurt plastering his face.

"No, wait, where are you going?" Tony blinked several times in shock.

"Y-You were being so quiet, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Loki shook his head quickly and Tony settled back down, threading his fingers into Loki's hair.

"Loki, what's bothering you? I know you don't know me, but you can tell me. You weren't crying for no reason, and I have no reason to ever tell anyone. I don't even want to be here, I was forced into this whole Avenger's thing, Fury's desperate if you haven't noticed." Tony added the last bit with a sarcastic smirk that Loki returned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I noticed." Loki curled up against Tony, burying his face into the man's chest, just beside his Arc Reactor, mainly to shield his face from the gentle eyes of Iron Man.

"I don't want to be this way, Anthony." Loki choked out, stunning Tony into silence at the use of his first name.

"All I've ever wanted was to be Thor's equal. That's it, I just wanted my father to love me and respect me the way he does him, to not treat me like a waste of space. When I was younger I thought he treated me that way because of something I'd done, like maybe I was poor in battle or my manners weren't as polished. So I strived to outdo Thor, and on many occasion I succeeded, much to my father's rage instead of delight. And then I learned the truth. My real parents left me to die at birth because I was small and sickly and Odin took me in to bring peace to the two realms, mine and his. But that's all I ever was to him, a stolen relic. I know that isn't this realms fault…but…I have to do this. I have to prove my worth to him. What more do I have to live for?" Tony gripped Loki tightly and kissed the top of his head, his eyes misted over with tears as the slender man in his arms once again began to tremble with silent sobs.

"No, Loki. There are better ways to go about all of this, believe me, I've been in your shoes. You don't need to prove your worth to him, no, that pisses me off! You are a living breathing person who has as much right to be alive and be loved and nurtured as anyone else in these nine realms do! I don't care where you came from, Loki, it's what's inside of your heart that gives you worth, and if your father can't see how good a son you were or how deserving of his love and appreciation you are then screw him! You have nothing to prove to him but one thing. You can prove him wrong. He thinks you're unworthy of love? Show him how much you can love and be loved, find someone to make yours. He think's you're a bad seed, that you're too evil to be pulled back from the error of your ways then do what I did after I came back from juvie, flip him both your middle fingers and go out and save the world! Fuck him, live life the way you want, that is the ultimate way to get back at him. And believe me, you'll feel better once you do." Loki was absolutely in awe at the man holding him against him. No one had ever said anything like that before and had he…had he really just kissed his forehead?

"Anthony I…do you really believe I'm worth saving?" Tony pulled Loki's face to his, staring deep into his eyes.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation right now if you weren't." Loki could no longer contain himself, pulling Tony in to a light, timid kiss by his shirt collar.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to be the one to love and be loved by me?" Tony smiled gently and pulled him back, his lips exploring the God's fondly.

"Yeah…I think that could be arranged." Loki smiled and climbed into Tony's lap, once again placing his head on his chest and listening to the calming hum of the Arc Reactor.

"Will you hold me?" Tony squeezed him lightly and rested his chin atop his head.

"Of course." In the distance an alarm sounded and Fury was frantically screaming through the intercoms that Banner had Hulked out. Loki laughed sheepishly.

"U-Um…I can fix that?" Tony rolled his eyes and only held him tighter.

"You're not moving, they can handle it themselves." For once, Loki was very happy to oblige, and they stayed like that, curled against each other until they were both sound asleep. Neither had ever been cuddled like this before, and though they knew they'd never speak of it ever again, it was the nicest thing either one had experienced from another being there entire lives.


	2. Shawarma

It had been many a week since Tony appeared in Loki's glass cell and held him, soothed his tears and brought to light the error of what Loki was trying to accomplish. Loki cleaned up his mess, with Tony's help of course, and not much harm came to Midgard after that, at least not by Loki's hand.

Tony fought so hard, indeed, to make sure Loki was unpunished for his acts. He had dropped his plans after all and showed such remorse, at least to Tony. Yet that was the problem, Tony was the only person Loki dare express any emotion besides apathy to, and Stark's word alone was not enough to convince any but Thor that Loki was sorry. After all, before the incident in the cell eighty innocent lives had been taken. But Tony was not going to give up on Loki, not when they'd made such a break through with each other…and honestly, it wasn't only for Loki's sake.

Tony didn't want to go back to bottling everything inside of him, always being a walking time bomb. He had cherished the feeling it gave him to open up to Loki, and he wasn't sure he was willing to lose that, eighty people dead or not. Besides, it wasn't just a matter of understanding each other. When they were in that prison Loki's lips had melted into his and poured every ounce of trust he had left straight into Tony's heart. That kiss was more than just your every day peck on the lips, that kiss was a promise. A promise that from that point on Loki would let Tony help him, let him love him, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

Loki was still being kept in that damned cell until SHIELD could figure out what to do with him. Thor wanted to take Loki back home, to carry out his sentence in the most merciful way possible, he believed, but Tony pleaded with him to drop that case. Merciful as the Asgardians might be Tony was not allowing this magnificent god of his to travel a realm away. There had to be something else…but what? Asgard wasn't going to work out and SHIELD was going to treat him like a prisoner of war, and Stark couldn't even allow himself to think of the pain they'd inflict. No. There was only one way this was going to go down, and Tony had to see Fury about it ASAP.

Tony's idea was that because Loki had dropped all attempts at taking over Midgard so willingly, that his punishment should at least be less severe than it would have been otherwise. How about, he would offer, Loki moved into the tower with him and spent his punishment helping him in the lab, building all sorts of things for Stark Industries, what better way to help out and protect the realm he once attacked? Stark Industries was such an asset to SHIELD, since they built all of their helicarriers, and supplied the US military with more weapons than they knew what to do with. There was no doubt in his mind that Loki could do it too, he knew he must be just as smart has he was.

It took a long argument and a couple of whiskey glasses thrown at his head, but Fury finally relented and allowed Stark his request, under the condition that Thor make sure the bifrost was not to be opened to Loki unless Thor himself was present, and that any escape attempt by Loki or an attempt on human life would result in Loki's deportation to Asgard and Tony's own punishment, likely jail time or probation. Tony had knots in his stomach when he went to retrieve Loki from his cell, hoping the god wasn't angry that it had taken so long. The moment they locked eyes he knew he wasn't upset, the dark jade eyes filled with surprise and longing. Tony smirked.

"How's it going, reindeer games? Sorry it took so long, but Fury's such a stick in the mud. Long story short though, you get to come home with me." Loki only looked perplexed further, opening his mouth to say something, but there were restraints.

"Could somebody please get that off of him?!" Tony barked, angrily glaring at Fury as he walked in.

"And uncuff him, lord, I don't even know why this was necessary." Fury rolled his eyes and looked almost suspiciously at Stark.

"I'm keeping him bound and gagged until I tell him the terms and conditions of this new arrangement, Stark. Only when he agrees is he a free man." It took about half an hour for Fury to babble on about the rules Loki had to abide by and Tony was about to snap again when he finally heard the magic words, 'what do you say?'. Loki looked to Tony with wide eyes, his way of asking if this was really okay, and Tony gave a subtle nod. Loki then gave a nod to Fury and was released of all his restraints. Tony didn't wait around for Fury to change his mind, grabbing Loki by the arm quickly.

"Come on, I have a change of clothes for you in my car. And don't look at me like that, you can't walk around this realm looking like comic con gone wild, now let's go." Loki didn't really understand, but he didn't argue, gladly following Stark to his car and away from the madness that went on within SHIELD's walls. Tony threw an AC/DC shirt at Loki and a pair of grey sweats, causing Loki to scrunch up his nose.

"Um…Anthony?" Tony shivered, still not used to being called that, and looked up at him.

"What? I know the sweat pants are a little drab but we aren't going anywhere but home, and believe me, I'm going to be changing into comfy clothes when we get there myself…you know…lounging clothes?" Loki blushed at the word home, turning away quickly and hoping Tony hadn't noticed.

"I see…well how…how do you expect me to change in a parking lot?" Tony smirked, his eyes unashamedly admiring Loki's body.

"It's just you and I…is there a problem?" Loki's body burned at the way Tony was looking at him, but he refused to react outwardly to it, attempting to cling to what little pride he had left. He quietly disrobed of his armor, watching Tony watch him, enjoying the fascination Tony was seeming to have at watching how the armor was strapped on and how it was to be taken off. Once he finally reached his under shirt and pants, he took them off painfully slow, making Tony suffer for forcing him to do this. Tony's eyes were glued to the lean, muscular chest that was now before him, Loki's form being more beautiful than he'd ever dare imagine. Loki studied the expression on Stark's face, the slight redness and the way his lips were parted in a manner that suggested awe. Loki chuckled.

"Are you going to stare at me all afternoon, Anthony Stark, or are you going to start the car?" Tony snapped out of it and sputtered a bit as Loki continued to laugh and pull the clothes on that he had brought him.

"Yeah, yeah, get in and shut up." He muttered with a playful roll of his eyes, only causing Loki's grin to grow. He climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Tony revved the engine, flipping on the radio and pulling out of the parking lot. They drove in silence for a little while, listening to "Janie's Got a Gun", which seemed to have Loki thinking very hard.

"What's on your mind?" Tony finally asked, observing his clouded and thoughtful expression.

"This Janie…killing her father. I guess you and I aren't the only ones who've had these sorts of issues. I mean after all, I killed my father." Tony spazzed a little bit and the car swerved, pulling Loki out of his thoughts, his surprised eyes begging Tony to never do that again, he wasn't used to cars.

"Thor never told me you killed Odin…" Tony's voice was not one of spite or fear, simply shock, and Loki was just as shocked as he.

"Oh…oh no, not that father, my real father. Laufey, the one that abandoned me. I let him into the palace and promised him I'd help him kill Odin and then when he got there I killed him and saved my other father in hopes that it would change his mind about me." Understanding then washed over Tony's features.

"But it didn't, did it?" Loki sighed and shook his head.

"No." Tony reached over and took Loki's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"It's okay. I know how that feels all too well." They pulled into Tony's driveway and sat for a moment, Loki staring intensely at Tony.

"Is that why you made that deal with Fury and took me in? Because you pity me?" He asked quietly, not in an angry or accusatory tone, but in a sad and broken one. Tony looked a little hurt himself and Loki instantly wished he hadn't asked that.

"Loki, I took you in because I like you, and believe it or not I want to get to know and understand you, is that so bad?" Loki didn't reply, but instead undid his seat belt and leaned over, kissing Tony chastely, sweetly.

"Thank you." Nothing more was said as he got out of the car and waited for Tony to show him the way to the penthouse. They walked down a long corridor to a row of elevators and Tony smiled to himself as he watched Loki look around in wonder. He didn't want to push his luck with the God, who must have been overwhelmed he knew, but he couldn't help reaching out and tenderly weaving his fingers with the taller man's. Loki said nothing, but the small ghost of a smile curling into his lips didn't go unnoticed as the elevator doors swung open and Tony pushed the correct button.

Loki seemed pleased with Tony's suite, it wasn't anything like Asgard, but it was nice. It felt more like home than any place he'd been in in this realm before, though he was unsure if this was because it was go grand or simply because it belonged to a certain someone he was finding himself care about more and more as the days passed. He plopped down on Tony's long mahogany couch and looked up with puppy eyes, as if to beg Tony to join him. Tony snorted.

"I'll be back, baby, I need a shower." A mischievous look crossed Loki's face and it kind of scared the shorter man. He got up and followed Tony to his bedroom, trying to enter with him and catching the door with his hand as Tony tried to shut it.

"You saw me undress, it is only fair that I get to see the same Stark, and don't call me an infant!" The mischievous look in those emerald eyes darkened and Tony would be lying if he said he didn't find it intoxicating.

"I-I didn't…no, in Midgard 'baby' is a term of endearment…" Loki's face turned red at that and Tony relented, opening the door to him and taking his shirt off, curious as to how far that blush of his would spread. Loki's eyes gazed at the olive skin and muscular form, also admiring the brilliant shine of the Arc Reactor as it glowed in the dimly lit room. Tony moved to begin to remove his pants but he froze as Loki moved in closer, his fingers reaching out to touch the triangular piece of machinery.

"I've been meaning to ask you…what exactly is this?" Tony didn't really want to talk about it, but Loki just looked so freaking cute when he was genuinely curious.

"It's basically a magnet that is keeping pieces of shrapnel lodged in my chest from worming their way into my heart. It's a long story, baby, I'll tell it to you some other time. Right now I need a shower and you need to relax, it's been a long day and you've been cooped up in that cell for too long." Loki nodded, reaching out and touching Tony's face very gently, shooting him a trusting smile and nodding, trying to communicate that it was alright and he should continue to disrobe. Tony took his pants off without much thought and they both just stood there for a bit, Tony becoming more than pleased when the blush really did deepen and travel down Loki's neck.

"So um…this is all I saw of you so…" Tony turned to walk into his bathroom, but oh he wasn't alone and he knew it. However when he turned the shower on and turned around to face the god he couldn't say anything but yes to what happened next. Loki pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, his lips parting almost immediately in a plea for Stark to explore. Explore he did, his tongue sliding happily into the mouth of the Asgardian, his hands tugging at Loki's long raven locks and pushing him fiercely against the bathroom wall. Loki's hands were exploring every inch of Tony's chest, even lightly clawing at his back when Tony bit down on Loki's bottom lip. Loki finally pulled away, earning a sigh of disappointment from his Iron counterpart and he winked.

"As much as I was enjoying that, you're wasting hot water and…I shouldn't kiss you like that when we haven't even had a proper date. Yet." Loki began to saunter off and Tony grabbed his waist quickly, pulling him back and spinning him around, sharing one more searing kiss with him before letting him go.

"Listen…I know I don't know you very well but by God I want too, I want too so bad. Would you um…would you like to be my boyfriend? I'll take you out tonight, our first date, and we can spend from now to forever getting to know one another. I promise to treat you like a prince and nothing less, and…if you don't want to tell people that's okay, but if you do I'm not going to hide what I'm beginning to feel for you. It's all up to you." Loki was in a small state of shock. He'd never dated anyone before, male or female, and he wasn't sure he was equipped with what was necessary to make it work, but for some reason this mere mortal man made him want to try.

"I…I would love too, Tony. That is…if you fully understand that I'm probably going to be jealous and possessive…and I don't mind telling people so long as it doesn't get you in to any trouble. Then again, dating or not I believe I'd find myself jealous and possessive of you, you who makes me feels things I am most certainly not used too." Tony beamed.

"I can handle jealous and possessive if you can, I'm just as bad I promise." Loki smirked.

"Methinks I like that." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork. I'm getting in the shower now, you go rest and I'll wake you up when you need to get ready for tonight, okay? Like I said you've had a rough day. And about telling people, it's like I said to you before about your father, if they don't like it then screw them. We shouldn't have to hide our attraction to each other, they can cram their prejudice and their bigotry up their asses." Loki was made so happy by the words, though he couldn't will himself to say so, only smile brighter than Tony had ever seen and walk to the door, stopping and glancing back over his shoulder.

"Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, I shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Tony. Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Tony." Loki said so with a Cheshire cat grin and Tony threw a bar of soap at him, which he quickly dodged, that melodious laughter of his filling the room.

"If anyone is the maiden in this relationship it's you." He playfully quipped, disappearing into the shower.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Loki hissed playfully, walking lazily back to the couch and curling up for a nap.

A few hours later Loki was finding himself being gently nudged awake by the most dazzling sight he'd ever seen.

"Anthony my love, you should dress like that all the time." Loki uttered groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes and checking out how cute Tony looked in his suit. Tony about died at being called Loki's love, in a good way of course, but tried to play it off like he hadn't noticed.

"I dress like this often, actually, you just don't see it. I have some clothes for you in our room, go get dressed." Now it was Loki's turn to about die.

"Our? You mean I don't have to sleep in a separate room?" Tony looked shocked that Loki would even consider that.

"Of course not…you're my boyfriend, you get bed privileges." This seemed to please Loki and he rose eagerly, walking to the bedroom and once again removing his clothes, putting on the nice tuxedo that Tony had laid on the bed. When he walked out Tony's face brightened considerably.

"You look wonderful." Loki smiled and looked down in an almost shy fashion.

"How do you have all these clothes that seem to fit me? I'm taller than you by quite a bit…" Tony looked away, fearing the god would judge him.

"I…well, I knew you were going to be staying with me indefinitely, or at least until you didn't have to work here anymore and you decided to leave, which…I kind of hope you don't…but anyway, I took the liberty of ordering you a bunch of clothes and sticking them in my closet. I didn't know the exact size but it looks like I guessed well enough." Loki nodded and walked towards Stark, pulling him into a gentle, yet open mouthed kiss.

"Who knows, maybe I will stay indefinitely." He teased, grinning at the billionaire and taking his hand.

"So where are we going?" Tony led Loki out of the penthouse and locked up, turning to walk back in the direction of the elevators.

"There is this Shawarma joint at the corner of 53rd and Park I've been wanting to try, I don't really know what it is, but it sounds cool."

It was only a couple of blocks away, so the pair walked, gazing at the star dusted sky as their hands tightened against one another's, Loki's head finding its way to Tony's shoulder.

"I've never been on a date before." He admitted quietly, Tony's smirk stretching nearly to his ears.

"Not even with a girl?" He asked, taking in how beautiful Loki's skin looked in the moonlight. It made him look even paler somehow, like a porcelain doll…he was beautiful enough to be a doll anyway, he thought. A work of art. Loki shook his head.

"No. I didn't have many friends growing up, and as for females I was never particularly interested. I mean, not that I'm only attracted to men, but…you're the only person male or otherwise that has ever met my fancy." Tony kissed the back of Loki's hand as they approached the restaurant and opened the door for him. Loki's mouth about hit the floor when they walked in, and he became slightly uncomfortable. It was nice looking on the inside, but it kind of had a café feel too it though, and the other people dinning there were dressed very casually. He looked around in an embarrassed manner and turned to Tony with an incredulous look.

"Um, Stark, I don't know if you've noticed but we are seriously over dressed." Tony snorted and led him to a door near the end of the restaurant.

"No, I don't think you understand. I'm Tony Stark, and when I call a restaurant and tell them to set me up a fancy romantic dinner for two, they do it." He opened the door and there was an entire other room in there that had been cleared out and reserved for them, an antique table with a fancy table cloth and lit candles was in the center, and they had dimmed all the lights. There was even a rose petal or two scattered about, and Loki turned redder than he ever had before.

"Anthony this is…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as Tony pulled out his chair for him. Tony shook his head, but couldn't help the smug smile plastered on his face.

"Nah, this is nothing. I just, I just wanted our first date to be special. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for weeks, you damn terrorist." He said with a wink, his playful eyes and tone bringing out the fun in Loki.

"Ah, yes, well, you dull creatures seem to be in need of some entertainment and as the benevolent God that I am, what choice did I have but to provide?" Loki cocked his head to the side and grinned, enjoying the way they could interact with each other, most people took him way too literally. Tony chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"And provide you did, Mr. Strip Tease. All I did was ask you to change and I got a freaking Asgardian Chip and Dale performance. Although, I couldn't bring myself to tip you because you forgot my lap dance." Loki burst into loud laughter, having never laughed this freely in all his life.

"Careful there, Mr. Stark, you'd like to see it all again wouldn't you?" Loki was obviously just adding on to the playful banter, but Tony couldn't help the serious look he gave him as he reached for his hand from across the table.

"I would." He then proceeded to kiss and nip at each of Loki's fingertips on that hand, causing a light flush to travel up Loki's body. Loki's pupils dilated and lust flashed across his face. He opened his mouth to retort, but the waitress walked up to take their order.

"We want chicken shawarma and the best wine you have. Is chicken alright with you Loki? We could get beef or lamb…but please don't say lamb." Tony whispered the bit about the lamb and shot him a look, pretending to stick his finger down his throat and gag. Loki still hadn't recovered from the previous conversation, but managed a smile.

"C-Chicken's fine." The waitress smiled awkwardly and ran of to put their order in. As soon as the door was shut back Loki grabbed Tony's tie fiercely, pulling him into a deep kiss and grabbing roughly at his hair.

"Damn it, Stark," He panted between kisses.

"If you don't stop being so delectable I will take you on this table, do you understand me?" Tony's dark brown eyes only darkened and a haunting expression came upon his face.

"Well if your so eager, maybe you're the one who needs a good fucking, not me." He purred darkly, and in that moment, Loki knew this entire relationship was going to be a power struggle….and honestly, nothing excited him more.

"This is going to be some relationship between the two of us isn't it?" Loki asked with a content smile and a genuinely happy look in his eyes, letting go of Tony's tie and sitting back. Tony smirked and leaned back himself, coming down from the sexual tension and beginning to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it is. This has gotta stop though babe, I want to know you before we take things too far. Not that I don't desperately want to take things too far, but I like and respect you too much to do that right now." He said with a light laugh and a stroke of Loki's face. Loki didn't quite no how to respond to this, but he pursed his lips playfully and let out a gentle sigh.

"Alright, I like that, I like that a lot. But six months is my limit on that…only because you're so immensely winsome." Tony snorted.

"Dude, do you realize how attracted I am to you? It might not even be six…I was thinking like…three." Loki snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Well good, I was saying six to avoid sounding like a lascivious brute." Tony couldn't hold in the thunderous cachinnation that erupted from his chest. He wiped a tear from his eye as the waitress walked in with their food.

"Oh you're plenty lascivious, but brute is a strong word for such a gentle man." He teased, choosing to ignore the highly sickened look the waitress was trying to conceal as she scurried from the room. Loki took a long sip of wine and his eyes regained that dangerous lust-haze from before.

"Oh I'll show you gentle, in three months just you wait Stark, I'll show you how wrong you are." His smile was devilish and evil, and it made Tony's skin crawl in the best of ways. It almost made him wish he hadn't set the three month rule.

Shawarma was delicious, and after dinner they changed back into their comfy clothes and Tony climbed into bed, patting the other side invitingly. Loki just kind of stood there, obviously sleepy, but unsure of how he felt about this.

"C'mon Reindeer Games, the bed isn't going to bite you. I might, but only a little bit." He chimed with a radiant smile, looking so much like an excited child that Loki could no longer resist. He crawled into Tony's bed and rolled over on his side stiffly, he'd never slept with anyone besides Thor, and that was only when they were children. Tony pulled Loki's body against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Loki, and calm down. There is no reason for you to be this tense, I…do I make you uncomfortable? Because if that's the case I can set you up a separate room, I just thought-" Loki cut him off.

"No, I want to stay. I'm just used to being alone, that's all. This is strange to me." Tony nuzzled into the back of Loki's neck.

"You don't ever have to be alone again if you don't want to be." Loki didn't reply, he simply turned around in Tony's arms to where he was facing him, slid down so he wouldn't be so tall, and nestled himself into Tony's chest. It wasn't long before the God was lightly snoring in his arms and Tony kissed his head, drifting off happily with the one thought that this had been the best date he'd ever been on.


	3. Arc Reactor Issues

Today was Loki's first day on the job, but Tony didn't send him off to work in various parts of the tower, he kept him by his side down in the room he uses to personally manufacture things. Loki was technically supposed to be helping build things for SHIELD and such to help better the country and realm, but oh well, working on Iron man suits should fall under the help category, Tony decided. Tony did more than just build and modify his different suits down there, but it was his favorite pass time and he wanted to spend more time with the God.

Loki had followed Tony down there bright and early to help him get started with an issue he was having on the new model he had just built, Mark VIII, and he was insanely curious to see how these things worked. The large, shinning red and gold suit that Tony presented him with was absolutely fascinating to him. Loki stared at it for many moments, his eyes wide with a want to learn that made Tony's heart swell. He shot Loki a cocky grin.

"You like?" Loki nodded, reaching out to touch the cool smooth metal.

"How did you build this? I've never seen anything made quite like it…even where I'm from, this is advanced." He muttered, analyzing one of the arms critically. His eyes scanned over everything, determining that this suit was made by nothing short of a genius…but he already knew that though, didn't he? Tony smiled and brushed Loki's hair from his eyes lovingly, looking from his creation to the curious eyes he adored so.

"This suit consists of approximately two million grain-of-sand-sized discrete units, which are shaped to have as large a surface as possible to optimize its effectiveness. I make all my suits this way, but this one is more sleek, and functions more efficiently. Plus, once I have my arc reactor changed to meet the proper settings, this should be the best of all my attempts at the perfect Iron Man suit…although there is always room for improvement. But anyway, the basis of the suit's structural integrity is the powerful force field which permeates the armor's "cells," as well as the whole configuration when active. Each of the "cells" is a tiny unit in its own right, contributing energy and computing power to the entire armor." Loki's face was suddenly full of understanding.

"Oh! That's why the suit can remain functional after sustaining a considerable amount of damage, right? Because it isn't just a magnificent work of welding and impenetrable armor but it's also a brilliant work of computer engineering. The basic principle of the suit is holistic, yes?" Tony immediately grabbed Loki, pulling him into a sweet, very tender kiss and Loki failed to fight the urge to chuckle against his lips.

"What?" Tony just grinned and his face was full of so much joy that it melted a great deal of ice inside the Asgardian.

"I knew you were brilliant, but no other human being has understood a word of what I just said without me dumbing it down for them, and by that time they no longer care how I did it." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not human, and I'll always care how you do things, Stark, I like the way your mind seems to work." Tony kissed his temple and sighed, popping his fingers and looking around nervously.

"Well, here is the thing, RG, the main work that needs to be done is on the faulty repulsor beam in the right hand…but um, like I mentioned earlier I kind of need to change my arc reactor…and I'll need help. And please don't send me into cardiac arrest like Pepper did last time, that was a little scary." Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Pepper?" Tony nodded nonchalantly, hoping this wasn't going to be an issue.

"My last girlfriend. Things didn't work out, she was a sweet girl and all, but I think that was the problem. She couldn't handle everything that came with being with me, so she left. Not that I blame her, though, I have…baggage. Loads of it, as I'm sure you're aware of. That and I'm almost killed on a regular basis, and I'm apparently volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others so…" He trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. Loki's jaw tightened and he looked down, his body and demeanor becoming rigid.

"I see. So this Pepper…she was special to you, and she betray you?" Tony blinked a bit, not fully comprehending what he was getting at.

"Well I wouldn't say it like that…I mean, we're on pretty good terms, and she visits sometimes…" Loki about hissed and it startled Tony. Was this part of that possessiveness coming out, perchance?

"Well isn't that nice. You need help yes? Well get ready and tell me what to do, unless you trust me less than you did Pepper." He muttered, earning a flustered whine from his boyfriend.

"Aw come on, babe, don't be like that." He pleaded as he pulled out the necessary equipment. He lay himself down and hooked himself up to a heart monitor, handing the new arc reactor to Loki.

"Whatever, Stark, just shut up and explain to me what I'm supposed to be doing. I don't want to nearly kill you like the last twat you dated." Loki's tone was bitter, and Tony flinched at hearing Pepper be called names, but he didn't dare correct him.

"I just need you to unscrew the top and take the old reactor out, then connect the wires of the new one to the circular plate on the inside, okay? And in the name of all that is holy, please make sure the wire is detached before you pull, the circular disk at the bottom does NOT need to come out." Loki could infer that that was what that…Pepper had done, so when he unscrewed the top of the reactor and lifted it out, he made sure to outdo her. He reached inside and grabbed the first wire he saw, carefully moving it around and feeling to make sure he could successfully twist it away from the disk.

"It's the copper wire, yes?" Tony nodded and Loki lifted it out, disk free, with a smirk, silently taking the other reactor from Tony and not needing to be told how to put it back in, he learned fast. He snapped the top back into Tony's chest with a purposefully too hard snap, causing Tony to gasp in slight pain and Loki smirked.

"Better?" Tony laid there for a moment, a tad dumfounded, and then snorted.

"Yeah, thanks. You didn't even get grossed out about the inorganic plasmic discharge…" Loki looked down at his slime covered hand and shrugged, grabbing a towel and wiping it clean.

"Yeah well, I'm not a girl." Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"You are something else, Loki Laufeyson. I promise, she's only my friend. Things didn't work out and we moved on, she's getting married soon and I have you. Things turned out for the best." Loki turned around to look at Tony, a possible smile lingering on his lips.

"Do you mean that?" Tony unhooked the monitor and hopped off the chair he was laying on, wrapping his arms around Loki from behind.

"With all my heart…which was just literally in your hands, you know." Loki frowned at that, remembering what he'd previously told him about his arc reactor.

"The circular disk at the bottom…the one you told me to be careful not to pull out…what's it's purpose?" Tony didn't notice the clipped way Loki asked this, and therefore walked unknowingly into a shit-storm.

"The magnet that keeps the shrapnel from-" Loki spun around in Tony's arms, his eyes burning with absolute rage.

"She ripped out the magnet?! Anthony she could have ended your life in a matter of seconds! I could just-" Tony cut Loki off with his lips but Loki fought it, pushing him away gently, tears springing to his eyes.

"N-No, that stupid Midgardian quim-" Tony repeated the action, shoving his tongue into the Gods mouth and forcing him to relent. Tony felt Loki's body finally relax in his grasp and melt into him, tears mixing into the usual flavor of the Asgardian's mouth. Tony pulled back and ebbed the tears away with his thumb.

"Loki…" Loki laid his forehead against Tony's, looking deep into the chocolate eyes he was falling in love with and hoped his own could reflect what he was feeling.

"I don't like to think about what I would have done without having the opportunity to know the amazing man before me. If someone were to take you away from me now I would die, but if she'd taken you from me before I even found you…I'd be so much worse than dead right now. You're my salvation." Tony lifted his forehead away from the God's and kissed it softly, tangling his fingers in his hair and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Stop making me fall in love with you." He whispered, watching Loki's face take on a happier expression, if only a little. Tony continued to pet Loki's hair as it was his turn to shake his head.

"Only if you stop making me do the same." Tony cracked a smile.

"I don't think I want too." Loki laughed gently and leaned up, catching Tony's lips in his and nuzzling sweetly into the other mans face.

"If it makes you any happier, I had your armor and stuff cleaned. It's over here." He said as he straightened up, gesturing towards a table that was near the left corner of the room. They both walked over to the table and Loki was pretty impressed, that was the cleanest he'd seen that outfit since it was made. Suddenly, a naughty, inviting little thought crossed his mind.

"Put it on." Tony shot him a bewildered expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Loki smirked and traced circles on Tony's chest.

"Because it would be arousing, firstly, and second, if I ever take you to Asgard I want to know exactly where I need to have things hemmed." Tony raised his other brow.

"You would have me fitted for armor?" Loki nodded.

"Well I have to wear Midgardian clothes here don't I?" This gave Tony an idea and he grinned even wider than Loki.

"Fine, then I want you to step out of your clothes and put mine on." Loki immediately blushed.

"Why, what would that accomplish, you already had me clothes tailored…" Tony leaned in and nipped lightly at Loki's neck.

"Because it would be arousing." Loki had to admit, he fucking loved it when Tony did things like this, it drove him absolutely mad. He took off his Led Zeppelin t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans, being in nothing but his boxers in front of Tony for the second time already, and then pointed at Tony.

"Kind of hard to put on your clothes if you're still in them, my darling." Tony flipped him off playfully and undressed, handing his clothing to the taller man and eyeing the Asgardian clothes suspiciously.

"How do I even put that on?" Loki sat Tony's clothes down and picked up his armor, throwing the under pants and shirt at Tony, which he was capable of putting on himself. Once that was done Loki very slowly made work of attaching the mail to Tony's chest, making sure it covered and protected every inch of his chest before getting between Tony's legs to attach mail there too. Tony tensed a little at the contact and Loki chuckled, only laughing harder as he was suddenly faced with something coming dangerously close to poking him in the eye.

"Well well Mr. Stark, look at that and I hardly touched you. Imagine what I could do if I had the intension of making you scream…" That went straight to Tony's downstairs and he stifled a moan.

"Not fair, I had a sexy half naked man between my legs putting cold metal down there, this is so not my fault!" He whined, a blush traveling up his cheeks. Loki just laughed and helped Tony into his boots and then strapping on the gold arm plates. Everything was way too long on Tony, put Loki thought that made him look even more adorable.

"You're so cute…it eats you." Tony put his hands on his hips, though you couldn't see it through all the sleeves that were dangling off of them.

"Well, let's see what you look like in mine." Loki tugged on the Bon Jovi shirt and Tony's favorite jeans, a loud roar spewing from Tony almost immediately.

"Oh my god, sweetness…oh, Loke, if only I had a camera right now!" Loki turned all sorts of colors, looking down at the sight of himself. The jeans were now high wadders, coming up to his calves, and the shirt didn't even cover his belly button.

"It is such a good thing that I didn't just assume you'd fit in my clothes. Oh my lord…" Loki just rolled his eyes and strode toward Tony, taking his throat in his hand and lightly choking him.

"What do you want to do now, man of Iron? Because I was thinking…it wouldn't be breaking the three month rule to show you a little love…..down here." Loki purred, dropping to his knees and grabbing Tony's crotch.

"You're only half hard, but you'll feel better at full length…" He cooed, reaching his hand down Tony's pants and about pulled something out before there was a loud screech in the doorway, pulling them both from their little world with a jump.

"What on gods green earth are you doing?!" Screeched a tall blonde woman standing near the door. Tony choked on every ounce of air in his lungs.

"Uh…oh-oh God…Pepper…"


	4. Pepper

Pepper stalked toward the two men, Loki now back on his feet and stepping protectively in front of Tony. Pepper stopped awfully close to Loki, which might have been dangerous if Loki hadn't taken notice to the roundness of her stomach. Loki had the guts and gall to do a lot of things, but he was a gentleman if anything, and he'd never strike a pregnant woman.

"When the hell were you going to tell me, Tony, that you were interested in men? I thought we were closer than this!" She yelled, hurt written all over her face, and also a confusion for the anger swelling in Tony's.

"Well when were you going to tell me you were pregnant? Is that why you have been so busy these last six months? You really just didn't want me to know?" Pepper sputtered a bit and tried to step closer to Tony, only for Loki to step right out in front of her.

"What is your problem, man, just move okay, we have history together." Loki's eyes narrowed and he would have spat venom if he were able.

"I'm aware." Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and Tony gritted his teeth, trying so hard not to yell.

"Don't, Pep. He's had a hard time grasping the relationship we had, he just found out earlier today." She sighed, already exasperated, and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Tony, the reason I stopped by was to tell you. I will admit to putting it off, because I was scared you'd be angry…I thought…you might still love me or something. I didn't want to rub anything in." Tony scratched the back of his head awkwardly and then secured it back around Loki, needing to know he felt secure since he could almost sense the threatened state he was in.

"Well this is…um…I'm happy for you. I really am, Pepper." He said sincerely, smiling lopsidedly at her and she smiled back at him, that familiar smile that lit her eyes up in a way that used to make him weak in the knees. Pepper then extended her hand for Loki to take, which he stared at angrily for a few moments before she finally said anything.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Pepper Potts. Soon to be Mrs. Steve Rogers." Loki reluctantly took her hand and gave it a shake, though he was looking at her like she was stupid.

"The names Loki…you left Anthony for the man out of time?" Pepper blanched a little and shot Stark a look of utter surprise and a little betrayal.

"I thought you didn't let anyone call you Anthony." This made Loki happier than it should have, a smug smile that he in no way bothered hiding consuming his features. No one said anything to that, and there was a long silence that just sort of sat and permeated the air, making even Loki uncomfortable eventually. Finally, Pepper tried to change the subject.

"Um…may I ask what you're wearing?" Loki didn't miss a beat, smiling rudely at her and feigning innocence.

"My boyfriends clothes. But as you can see, they don't fit, so I'm going to go change now. Nice seeing you, Pepper." He sauntered away and picked his clothes off the floor and heading back to his and Tony's room.

"You'll have to excuse him, he warned me he would get jealous…" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"It's not quite that that's the issue here, Tony, isn't that the guy that just destroyed-" Tony nodded.

"Don't judge him until you've been in his shoes, please, and he fully repented for what he did." Pepper stared at Tony hard, searching in his eyes for what might have made him change so much from the last time she saw him. When she found nothing but the man she knew and loved, it perplexed her, but she decided to let it go for now.

"Whatever, Tony, he seems to be important to you. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go shopping for some baby clothes with me…he can come too if he wants." Tony smiled and opened his arms up, an invitation for a hug that she gladly accepted.

"We would love too, Pep."

Once both men were changed and they were at the mall, Loki's mood had improved some. He grabbed Tony's hand, and when Pepper didn't seem to care he decided maybe she wasn't still in love with him and that while he didn't have to like her, she could be tolerated if that's what Tony wanted. Besides, Pepper was having a little boy, and while Loki didn't want to admit it, shopping for cute things for this infant was pretty fun. As a matter of fact, Pepper and Loki were far more into than Tony was, and watching the two shop together really made him happy. He was so glad to see both of them making an effort.

"Loki do you like this?" She asked, holding up a jumper that had little green frogs on it. It was cute, but Loki had just struck gold on the sales rack and he grinned at her.

"I do, green is my favorite color after all. But I think I may have found something that suit's the son of a super soldier a little more." He held up a little white onesie that said "I'd flex but I like this onesie". Pepper burst into a fit of giggles and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, that is perfect!" Loki grinned and picked up another onesie, cocking his head to the side in a bit of confusion.

"Do people in this realm glory in their wars? We do in Asgard, but not enough to dress our infants in this manner. This whole rack has clothing like this." Tony read the onesie, which said "My daddy is a soldier, what super power does your daddy have?" and he snorted.

"No, it's just that memorial day was a few days ago, that's all. It's a federal holiday we have in this country, to celebrate our dead soldiers. We should get this one too though, Steve would like it." Pepper took a look at it and smiled gently, rubbing her bump.

"Steve would be so happy, I agree." She took the clothes from Loki and smiled.

"I'm going to take these to register, okay? Then we can go to other stores in the mall." The two men nodded as she waddled off, Tony pulling Loki into an embrace. He kissed the back of Loki's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Thank you for setting aside your differences with Pepper for today, I think she was lonely." Loki shrugged.

"She's alright. If you want to be friends with her, I have no right to stop you, I just hope she knows I'm never giving you back." Tony chuckled, spinning him around for a deep kiss.

"I'd be sad if you tried." Loki melted into him and nibbled at his neck, aiming to leave a hickey, suckling in a way that gave Tony goose-bumps. He moaned and pushed Loki back very gently, giving him a look.

"Are you trying to seduce me in public?" Loki grinned.

"No, simply mark you. And by the looks of it I have done a good job." He said, gingerly reaching out and stroking his work. Tony sighed.

"Really, dude? How bad is it?" He complained, making Loki snicker and the mischievous look in his eyes darken.

"The worst; big, dark, purple…the tell-tale sign that you belong to Loki." Tony's eyes finally caught up with Loki's, the mischief seeping in and sparking the mood he had been in before Pepper interrupted.

"Is that the only big, dark, purple thing you offer, Loki?" He whispered hotly, inconspicuously grabbing Loki's crotch and massaging. Loki's body practically convulsed, a soft whimper escaping from his lips.

"Anthony, please…don't do things like this to me if you want to wait for sex." Tony literally felt Loki's cock twitch in his hand and his mind was instantly made up.

"How offended would you be if I wanted to say screw the rule and take you right here right now? I don't want you to think I only want you for your body though-" Loki smashed his lips against Tony's and threaded his fingers in his hair.

"No, I am fairly certain that you like me for me, otherwise my hand wouldn't have been in your chest cavity earlier, that showed me how much you trust me. However we must move from here and Pepper will be back soon…" He murmured quickly against Tony's lips in a sort of excited panic. Tony laughed, having forgotten just how public they were and pulled Loki into a nearby changing room. He locked the door, texted Pepper that there was an emergency he needed to take care of, and quickly was back to assaulting the God's lips.

"You're going to have to be quiet, Loki, can you do that?" Loki blinked a few times and looked around nervously, unable to look Tony in the eyes.

"Well um…about that. I don't really know, I'm kind of…" Tony's eyes widened.

"O-Oh God…you're a virgin. Loki, we can't do this now then. The loss of your virginity needs to be special. I mean, I want more for you than for your first time to be a quickie in a changing room…there should be candles, romantic music, a soft bed…" Loki exhaled deeply and a loving smile crossed his lips, pulling Tony into a very soft chaste kiss.

"Well…Pepper thinks we left for an emergency, yes? Then what's the harm of leaving?" Loki grabbed Tony by his arms and concentrated very hard on the tower, harnessing his magic and attempting to teleport. Suddenly they were back at Stark Tower and Tony's mouth hung ajar, in absolute awe of the God.

"How did you…" Loki shook his head.

"Uh-uh, not now." He muttered, pushing Tony into their bedroom and down on the bed. Tony let out a happy grunt as he flipped their positions and yelled at JARVIS to hit the stereo. Animals by Nickleback began to blare and Tony pinned Loki to the bed, ravishing his neck hungrily. Loki whimpered, but Tony had no intension of slowing down or easing up, tearing his shirt right down the middle and throwing it off to the side.

"I don't like Avenged Sevenfold anyway, I don't know how that got into your clothes when I was buying them, babe. I'm more of a Black Veil Brides person." Loki knew what none of this meant, but he was surprised at the force Tony was exerting.

"I must say, I imagined this going down the other way around. Me being the rough one." Tony snorted.

"Baby you have no idea. Is it too rough? I can stop…" He asked cautiously, a little reasoning returning to him. Loki shook his head.

"N-No, I like it…it just caught me off guard. I know I'm a virgin but I want you to have your way with me, hard. Show me no mercy." Tony's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"You sure? It's going to hurt…" Loki nodded, his lust-blown eyes dripping with need.

"That's good, pain is good. I may have wanted this realm to submit to me, but I want to submit to you…as my way of returning the favor." Tony couldn't quite comprehend what he was hearing, his mind a slave to his body, and confusion running rampant in the parts of his brain that were actually working.

"Returning the favor?" Loki nodded, a bittersweet, trusting, and vulnerable smile upon his lips.

"I told you, the incident with the arc reactor proved you trust me. Well this is me proving to you that you have my trust in return. I will allow you to dominate me, and with that you will take from me my darkest secret. Behind all the lies and the desperate need for me to prove my worth," He leaned up, set on whispering this last bit in Tony's ear, licking the shell of it as he did so, "it is I that craves subjugation." This confession went straight to Tony's dick and he yanked Loki's pants down harshly.

"No boxers this time, Loki? You were anticipating this, you little slut." Tony playfully quipped as he bent down and took Loki's length into his mouth. Loki gasped and his hands flew into Tony's hair, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"O-Oh I hoped for it." Tony went all the way down to the base of Loki's penis, deep throating him mercilessly, his teeth grazing roughly at the sensitive flesh. Loki's body had never felt anything like this before, an unfamiliar heat swirling in his groin as he tugged harder and harder at Tony's locks, his body becoming absolute putty in Tony's capable hands. Just when said heat was about to peak, Tony pulled out of the gods grasp and Loki hissed at the loss of warmth from Tony's mouth. Tony chucked and climbed on top of Loki, capturing his lips once more in a steaming, filthy, erotic kiss, that left even the god of mischief feeling like it was a dirty act.

"I know you don't quite know how the rules work yet, but I'm going to teach you, Rock of Ages, and if you break my rules, I will spank you. Rule number one," He said with a sharp tug at Loki's penis "is that this doesn't cum until I say it can. Now roll over." He demanded, sliding off Loki and admiring the body of the lithe, agile God, while he obeyed his command.

"Grasp the headboard with both hands and get on your knees." When Loki hesitated, Tony smacked him hard on the ass.

"Now!" Loki quickly did as Tony said and Tony steadied himself on the bed, both hands placed firmly on Loki's hips. Once he was pleased with the position they were both in, he brought one of his fingers up to Loki's face.

"Suck." Loki pulled the digit into his mouth and attempted to repeat what Tony had done to his penis. He lapped diligently, making Tony quite proud that he seemed to want to please him this badly. When he thought it was wet enough, he pulled it from the Asgardian's mouth and lined it up with his tight hole.

"Are you ready, Loki? This might hurt a little." Loki nodded and braced himself, gripping the headboard hard as Tony's finger slipped in. He wiggled it around in there for a few moments, stretching up and down as thoroughly as possible, because unbeknown to Loki, he wasn't adding any more fingers. Tony reached up and pulled some lube out of his night stand, slicking his dick up and then gently kissing the inside of Loki's thigh.

"I didn't prep you very much, you asked me not to be gentle. Are you sure this is what you want, like I said, this is your first time." The excitement was eating at Loki and his body was screaming for attention.

"Do it." Tony plunged into Loki hard and Loki screamed so loud it could have, no would have, shattered the glass in their bedroom had it not been practically impenetrable. Tony immediately stilled and caressed Loki's hair and face, his body tensing with worry.

"Are you alright, Loki?" A few tears trickled down his cheeks but he nodded, knowing that the pain would subside soon.

"Keep going I'm fine." Tony wasn't so sure, but he slowly began to move again, keeping a nice pace and gently rocking into him, until he noticed that Loki's grunts of pain were slowly turning into moans. He took that as an unspoken sign to quicken, beginning to slam into him harder and harder. Loki moaned Tony's name loudly and arched his back, leaning onto Tony's dick in need. Tony grabbed fistfuls of Loki's long raven mane and yanked hard, riding him as fast as he possibly could.

"T-Tony…oh God…" Tony's penis went deeper, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that made Loki scream his name louder than ever. Tony's headboard legitimately cracked down the middle and Tony rang out in thunderous laughter.

"My lord, RG!" Loki blushed and whimpered an apology, but relishing in the spanking he got for it.

"H-Harder!" Tony smirked.

"Harder with what, baby? The fucking or the spanking?" Loki let out a growl as Tony rammed into his sweet spot for the fiftieth time and clutched the already broken headboard with all his might, splitting it further and earning another resonating slap to his ass.

"Tony…I…I can't I'm going to…" Tony nodded and let out a loud groan.

"It's okay this time baby, let it happen, I'm ready." Loki was overcome by orgasm, his tight ass muscles clenching tightly around Tony's cock, eliciting a loud, strangled cry from his throat.

"O-Oh, oh fuck, LOKI!" He screeched, spilling his seed inside the god at what felt to him like light speed. Loki felt Tony's essence inside him, warm and welcoming as his own covered the pillows and bedding beneath him.

"T-Tony?" Loki whispered as his counterpart pulled out of him and rolled off, cuddling up beside him in exhaustion.

"Yeah?" Loki didn't quite know what to do or say, his own fear of rejection making him uneasy, which shone in his deep forest green eyes when he situated himself to face Tony.

"I know this is soon but…but I…good night, Tony." He said dejectedly, angry with himself for not being able to say it. Tony simply smiled though and wrapped his arms around the God.

"I love you too." Loki gasped, staring into Tony's eyes for a long while before replying. He rubbed his nose against Tony's and nestled into his arms, feeling secure enough to admit it now that he wasn't going to be the first.

"I do. I love you, man of Iron. More than a man should who has known you only for a few weeks." Tony laughed against Loki's cheek, which he was nuzzled into.

"Nah, it's been about a month since that day in your cell. For a bond like ours, that's enough time. Now go to sleep, Rock of Ages, I know you're tired. I just fucked the living hell out of you." Loki chuckled.

"You just took a God's virginity, you know that? You should be proud of yourself." Tony snickered gently and kissed Loki's cheek.

"No, it's you I'm proud of. It was your first time and you were so stoic about it, even though I know you were in pain there for a bit. And I'm happy I got to be the one to share such a special moment with you." Loki was barely able to utter a goodnight, and then he was out like a light, Tony happily following suit a few moments later. Little did they know, there lives were about to drastically change forever.


	5. Holy Costume Party Batman!

About five weeks passed pretty peacefully, the replusor beam on mark VIII getting fixed and Loki helping Tony on other projects. It was now early morning on July the ninth, a hot sticky morning at that, and the worst of all mornings to be unwell. However, as luck may have it, Loki had been ill all week and this particular Thursday was no less terrible than the other four days of his ailment. He and Tony both were sweating buckets anyway in the New York heat, and they woke up naked and stuck to each other with a thick layer of perspire.

"Ugh…Tony I'm a frost giant, I was not made for such weather." Loki complained as he pulled away from Tony's body and ran to the bathroom. Tony bolted to the bathroom immediately to hold his lover's hair back, concern etched deeply into his face.

"Do you think this is what has made you sick?" Loki shook his head as best he could, trying to speak through bouts of vomit.

"N-No…it must be something else, Asgard can become rather hot too, but I've never been sick like this before." Tony rubbed Loki's back in a circular motion and sighed.

"Well at least it seems to only come in the morning." Loki nodded, straightening up and flushing the toilet.

"I know, I don't think I could handle it if it was an all day thing." He grabbed his toothbrush and popped it in his mouth, brushing his teeth while grabbing the hairbrush and getting to work on that as well.

"We have to look nice today." He said through gobs of toothpaste, spitting in the sink and continuing to pull his hair back into a slick low-ponytail. Tony wrapped his arms around him and shook his head.

"Well I don't know where you think we're going, because I know a certain someone who needs to get back in the bed." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm not getting back in the bed. I have only been throwing up once or twice a morning, or if I smell bacon. I will be fine, I'm not ditching Pepper two times in a row. She has invited us to a costume party tonight, and we're going." This only made Tony more worried, pulling Loki around to face him and cupping his cheek with his hand.

"But baby you love bacon." Loki shrugged.

"Well not this week I don't. I smelled it coming up from working on blueprints for SHIELD's new artillery request yesterday afternoon and I thought I was going to throw my entire stomach up. Not that it matters, though, Anthony, it can't last much longer. Now hold still." He commanded as he ran the brush he was holding through Tony's hair. He ran some styling gel through it and then kissed Tony gently, staring in his eyes in determination.

"We're going. Now come on, the party is at seven and we have no costumes." Tony sighed and kissed Loki's forehead, knowing that this was something Loki wasn't going to budge on.

"Fine, alright, but you have to promise me you'll tell me if you start to feel bad, okay?" Loki nodded and took his hand, asking JARVIS for directions to the nearest party store.

They arrived at the party at seven on the dot. Loki was wearing a tight black spandex suit, cat ears and all, and Tony had come as Batman. Loki fiddled with the whip in his hand as they entered Steve and Pepper's apartment, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Are you sure I look okay in this? This is a womanish costume…" Tony snorted.

"Well duh, you're cat woman. But that's okay, you look sexy baby, don't even worry about it." The apartment wasn't really what Loki was used too, and he was quite shocked as he looked around at the small dwelling. Being an Asgardian prince, he had been used to a palace, and was just now getting used to the size of Tony's penthouse suit in Stark Tower. So to him, such a small housing was absolutely fascinating. A small smirk crossed Tony's lips as he watched Loki look around, so amazed at all his surroundings.

"You've never been in a place like this have you?" Loki shook his head and Tony just chuckled, the two of them wandering about aimlessly until they ran into Steve. The patriotic man flashed a tight lipped smile at the couple and gritted his teeth through the one sided mask he was wearing.

"Stark, why have you brought the enemy to my house." Tony sneered.

"Don't start with me, Steve. You know how everything went down, you know he is living with me." Steve narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, adjusting his cape irritably.

"Yeah I'm aware, believe you me. Part of me is beginning to believe I should report your pervert ass back to SHIELD though, Stark, because it seems to me like your relationship with the alien invader is a lot more than friendly." Stark let out a possessive growl, feeling threatened and angered for Loki and pulling the God behind him.

"Oh, lab rat, look…you do know something about chemistry, gold star! I don't care what you report back to SHIELD, Rogers. I brought Loki into my home with the intension of helping him and saving everyone a whole lot of trouble. If I happened to form a relationship with him after that? That's my own business, not yours and certainly not Fury's. Now fuck off before I start something your fiancée isn't going to like." As if on cue, Pepper, who was dressed as Christine Daae to match Steve, put her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Is there a problem you guys? You have to stop fighting. You know how it makes me feel!" Tony turned around and smiled very gently, putting his hands tenderly on her stomach.

"Pepper, you are a great friend to me, but the father of your child is an asshole. Please don't let your son be influenced too much, Steve will kill all the cells in his brain. Oh, and one more thing. If he does anything to hurt my boyfriend, my suit is going to rip his dick off and your son will never have siblings. Okay? Okay." He stalked off in a rage and both Loki and Pepper ran after him.

"Tony, Tony it's okay, stop!" Loki called after him, running to catch him and accidentally bumping into someone carrying a tray of food. Crackers wrapped and hot bacon went flying about the room and the metal tray hit the floor with a loud clang, causing Tony to turn around. His eyes widened and he immediately grasped the severity of the situation as both Pepper and Loki gagged violently.

"Oh god the worst thing about this pregnancy has been the pork issue!" Pepper choked through dry heaves, running into the bathroom as Loki hardly made it too the one just down the hall. The knowledge that Pepper was having issues with bacon as well disturbed Tony slightly, but he pushed those impossible thoughts away and ran after Loki, feeling guilty that he'd ruined the party for his counterpart. Loki had thrown up all over the place, only having made it to the loo in his last few wretches.

"I-I really do believe I hate that wretched food…as of today I hate it." Loki mumbled, pale and out of breath from all the heaving. It was while he was trying to catch his breath and in the middle of exchanging a frightened look with Tony that a sob broke loose from his chest. He had just realized that Pepper had gotten sick too and the very implications that Tony had written off as impossible were now eating away at him.

"Tony…" Loki whimpered, his eyes filled with a terror that Tony couldn't place. It wasn't often that Loki called him that though, so Tony knew he must either really not be feeling well or he was really upset.

"I'm taking you to see a doctor." Tony said quietly, only furthering the horrified look in his lovers eyes.

"No, no, no doctor. Just…could you get Pepper for me? I need to talk to her about something…" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, worried and stressed and trying not to get flustered.

"She was throwing up too, baby, but I'll see how she is and if she can come in here, okay?" Loki nodded and Tony brushed some on the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Loki, she isn't going to be mad that you didn't make it to the toilet, that's not Pepper." Tony walked out of the bathroom and Loki shook his head, that wasn't why he was crying at all. He knew that he was of a different species, one he himself didn't know much about, and that it was certainly possible that his magic could have leaked or something in such a moment of passion. Over all, he wasn't sure, but he was so terrified of how Tony would react if his suspicions were correct. Tony or no Tony, how did he feel about it? How would he even begin to know what to do? He was pulled from these thoughts as Tony returned, Pepper at his side, who looked just as disheveled as he did.

"Could you step out for just a second, Anthony?" This confused and slightly hurt Tony, but he nodded, wanting to give his boyfriend some space and not seem half as worried as he honestly was. He did however, remain outside the door, guarding it protectively and daring Steve to come over there, who was eye stalking him from across the room.

"Pepper…what were your first symptoms of being pregnant?" Loki asked softly, unable to look her in the eye and staring at the mess he'd made on the floor.

"Well, I guess the first thing I noticed was the nausea. I was sick every morning for a good while, and I'd calm down after about ten AM and then have no issues the rest of the day, only to be woken up by it again the next morning. That was awful, but thankfully now that I'm in my second trimester I don't get sick like that anymore. The next thing was the smells…like what just happened. That unfortunately doesn't go away. It was just one food at first, and it slowly became two or three, bacon being one of them. I think a lot of pregnant women experience the bacon thing, it's just something about that smell." Loki sighed and tried to remain calm, though his hands began to tremble a bit.

"I have all those symptoms." Pepper laughed gently, patting Loki on the shoulder.

"Oh, Loki, is that what this is about? I know you haven't been here long but in this realm men can't get pregnant. You have absolutely no reason to worry, you probably just have a stomach bug." Pepper seemed to think for a moment before adding "Unless men from your realm have that ability…do you?" Loki let out a whine and shook his head.

"That's just the thing…I don't know. I was adopted, Pepper, and I've only been to my home realm twice and both times was for battle, not chit-chat with the natives. Besides, even if Jotunn's can't become pregnant, I was born with a very special magical talent, and I'm scared maybe some of that magic leaked heat of the moment, you know?" No, Pepper didn't know, but she wanted to help Loki, he seemed so distraught.

"I think I have a left over pregnancy test in my room. Would you like me to go get it?" Loki nodded, smiling weakly at her.

"You're very kind, thank you." Pepper exited the bathroom and Tony grabbed her, his eyes full of trepidation.

"Is he alright?" Pepper nodded.

"He is a little shaken up, and he asked me to go get him something, so I'll be right back. He should be fine though, Tony, he just…he isn't used to living here is all. I think it's a bit much for the poor boy sometimes." Tony wondered what she meant by this as she headed to her and Steve's bedroom. Did she think the weather was what was making Loki ill too? If that was the case Tony decided he was more than willing to build them a place somewhere cooler until New York's temperatures dropped.

A few minutes later Loki was done taking the test and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he watched the test form it's answer.

"Pepper, what does the pink plus sign mean?" Pepper yanked the test out of Loki's hand and cupped her mouth in utter shock.

"Well I'll be damned…Loki…it's positive." Loki and Pepper both walked kind of sheepishly out of the bathroom and both were white as a ghost, only for different reasons as when they'd entered.

"I-I'm um…I'm going to go tell Steve to clean the bathroom, excuse me." Pepper said quickly, removing herself from the situation as fast as possible and leaving Loki to confess to Tony. Loki reached out to run his fingers through Tony's hair, whom had taken his batman hood off, and he let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony, you're going to hate me. But I didn't mean too, I didn't know it was possible." Tony took Loki's head in his hands and brought him into a gentle kiss.

"Loki, what are you talking about? What is going on?" Loki looked down at the floor and handed Tony the test.

"That's why I've been so sick." Tony stared at it for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, Reindeer Games, no. You can't be pregnant, it doesn't work that way here. This is probably just a false positive or something." Loki shook his head, his face turning red as he attempted to hide it from Tony's playful gaze.

"I'm scared, Tony, I don't know much about my own species, you know I was adopted…and what of my magic? What if it went a little haywire inside me or something while we were…I don't know." Tony kissed Loki's forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, okay, calm down. If you're really scared about it, why don't we go see Jane? I know your brother is living with her right now, and we can ask him. Would that make you feel better?" Loki resented the babyish tone Tony was using with him, knowing he didn't believe him, but nodded.

"Don't patronize me Anthony Edward Stark. And yes." He added with a sniffle and a light slap against Tony's chest, which only made Tony snort.

"Hormonal much, maybe you are pregnant." He teased, causing Loki's lips to twitch up into an almost-smile as they were headed out the door.

"See? You can't stay mad at me." Loki didn't say anything, he didn't have too, they both just chuckled and got back in Tony's car, heading off to Jane's house.

Once there, the atmosphere became a little awkward. Thor couldn't understand why in the world his brother was wearing cat ears, though it had now been explained five times and Jane was steaming in a corner, angry with Loki for being the reason she hadn't seen Thor in so long before all this happened.

"Thor, please, forget the cat costume, we were at a party, it really is irrelevant to why we're here." Tony quipped, exasperated already and just wanting to get this over with and go home. He could use a hot bath and there was a certain God who was not going to get away with opting for a shower, not tonight.

"Well what brings you by then?" Thor asked innocently, a large smile on his face as he gulped down some milk and bit off a large hunk of a pop tart.

"How much do you know about Loki's race?" Tony had decided to do most the talking because he could feel Loki trembling beside him, terrified to death of what his older brother was going to say. Thor's eyebrows knitted together.

"The Jotunn's? I know enough, I guess, I've slaughtered plenty of them." Both Tony and Loki blanched a little at that, but Tony proceeded.

"Well, do you happen to know if the men of that race can…gestate?" Tony asked awkwardly, biting his lip hard and nearly jumping out of his skin at Thor's reaction.

"HAVE YOU LAIN WITH MY BROTHER?!" He bellowed, flying to his feet and summoning his hammer, Loki reacting quickly and stepping in front of him.

"Thor, I'm a big boy. I can lay with whom I please, and yes, he has lain with me." Thunder boomed outside Thor's face took on a dark demeanor.

"Loki, step out of the way." Loki shook his head.

"Thor, it's alright. I-" Thor cut him off.

"IT IS NOT OKAY, HE HAS IMPREGNATED YOU!" As Thor had yelled that it wasn't okay, Loki had simultaneously screamed that he loved Tony, and they both stood there and stared at one another, awestricken by each others words.

"What?" They both repeated at the same time, an intense silence coming about the room, forcing Jane to leave the room as she'd become immensely uncomfortable. Loki was the first to speak.

"I said I love him." Thor took a deep breath and looked at Tony with worried laiden and weary eyes.

"Do you love my brother in return?" Tony nodded.

"Of course I do." He said, leaning up and grabbing Loki's waist, pulling him into his lap.

"Okay. If this is true I shall try to come to terms with it. In the meantime, Loki, take those clothes off now." Both Tony and Loki's heads snapped toward Thor in confusion and a twinge of panic, Tony trying to play it off like a joke and chuckling awkwardly.

"We aren't interested in a threesome, Thor, sorry." Thor growled at the bad joke and his impatience became immenant.

"I said now, those clothes are not fit for a pregnant person, do you want to suffocate your child?" This snapped Tony and Loki back into relaty and why they had visited Thor in the first place.

"W-What? Thor, you can't honestly tell me you believe Loki is pregnant, that is impossible." Tony inquired shakily, not feeling like this was quite so funny anymore.

"Stark, I apologise if you were under the impression that this could not happen, as Loki was never told by our parents that it was. I'm sure if father had told him he would have taken the precautionary measures necessary to prevent this pregnancy. Mother and I told him he needed to know, but telling him that after he found out he was adopted just wasn't going to happen because Loki was so sensitive about it…I couldn't bring myself to bring it up. I never thought he would you know…be with a man in that way anyway, so I saw it a moot point." Tony could tell Loki was about to explode with anger, his voice a deadly hiss as he replied to his brother, and he could feel Loki's body tense harder the angrier he got.

"How, brother? What about me makes it possible?" Thor knew Loki was about to melt down just as well as Tony did, but he felt he owed it to him to answer his question.

"Frost Giants…they have a unique mating system set up. Believe it or not, most men of that race are attracted to other men instead of women, so much so that the race was practically going extinct several thousand years ago. So the species evolved and adapted to the issue to stay alive. The men started being born with both sets of reproductive organs, the first the Jotunn's believed to be a miracle, but after years and years of having offspring with that genetic mutation…I mean, the females of that race are practically useless unless you're one of the few heterosexual Jotunn males." Loki jumped off of Stark and came at Thor, grabbing his throat and pinning him against the wall behind him.

"OVER HALF THE POPULATION OF MALE FROST GIANTS ARE GAY AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT I MIGHT BE? NEVER CROSSED YOUR MIND THAT I WOULD NEED TO KNOW I HAVE A WHOLE NOTHER SET OF ORGANS I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTING?!" Thor pushed Loki off of him as gently as he could, as not to hurt any precious cargo.

"L-Loki, your father was one of the straight ones, you were woman born! And you were raised an Asgardian, I just assumed…" He sputtered, coughing a bit from where Loki had choked him.

"And we also assumed even before you found out you were adopted we'd have to let the cat out of the bag sooner or later once you began menstruating, but you never did, so we didn't worry about it. I guess maybe the male uterus works differently?" Loki ignored Thor's question, pacing back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

"The lies just never stop do they? And now Tony probably hates me, and it's all your fault…" He was muttering to himself, but Tony could make out the words and he stood, grabbing Loki and pulling him in against his chest.

"I could never hate you, Loki." Loki cried gently into the crook of Tony's neck, Tony's fingers petting his hair gently.

"What are we going to do?" Tony was feeling a great deal of emotion himself, but was willing himself not to cry, he was stronger than that, he told himself. He simply rubbed Loki's back and shushed his tears.

"I don't know, baby, but it'll be alright. I know I probably won't be the best dad in the world but…but I'll try." Loki looked up and Tony kissed his tears away, a few of his own trickling down his face despite himself.

"You mean…you want it?" Tony squeezed Loki gently, looking into his eyes as if he were crazy.

"This is our child, why wouldn't I want it?" Loki gave a small, but very happy smile and shook his head.

"I just thought…I mean, with both our issues…and I don't think I'm anywhere near good enough to mother your children." Tony immediately put his finger to Loki's lips.

"Now I don't want any of that. You are the only person I'd want to have my child. You asked me if I wanted it, don't you?" Loki nodded hastily, his smile growing as Tony's did.

"Yes, of course I want it." Tony dipped Loki back and nibbled at his neck, slowly but surely finding his way back to the lips he adored so much and kissing the God passionately.

"Then there is nothing for either of us to worry about. Now come on, we need to get home and get you out of that costume, Thor's right." Loki nodded and took Tony's hand, heading for the door. Tony opened it for the Asgardian, but before he exited he looked over his shoulder and smiled at his brother.

"Thor…thank you." Thor just smiled lovingly at his little brother and nodded, yelling his congratulations as Tony shut the door behind them. Tony grinned to himself as he walked back to his car, having that bath with Loki tonight was now going to be interesting.


	6. I Don't Deserve You

Authors Note: My apologies for this story moving so fast, each chapter is part of a thirty day OTP challenge, so I am sorry if that's been bothering some of you, thanks.

Tony ran the bath he had been waiting on all night, adding extra bubbles and then sauntering into the living room to see what Loki was doing while it ran. Loki was laying on the couch, his costume finally off and discarded, watching Supernatural on the television. He had become slightly addicted to this show in his short period in Midgard, and he looked a bit saddened that he'd missed the beginning of this episode.

"Oh no Anthony…how am I supposed to catch up if I keep missing the reruns? And they hardly come on in order, it's like piecing together a puzzle. I watched the first few episodes and now all of a sudden Dean is in hell! Poor Sam too…I wonder what happened." Tony chuckled and turned the TV off, standing before Loki in all his naked glory.

"That's why you don't watch reruns. I'll help you start watching it on Netflix later okay? But right now it's late and you need to take a bath." Loki smirked and rolled his eyes.

"With you?" Tony nodded, a sarcastic smile consuming his features.

"Well if you insist." Tony helped Loki to his feet and the taller man took his boxers off, following Tony into their bathroom. Tony turned the water off and stepped into his ridiculously large bathtub, extending his hand for Loki to take. He helped his lover climb in and they both sat down, Tony grabbing two washcloths off the side of the tub. He then proceeded to squirt some bath wash onto one of the cloths and gently clean Loki's body. Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft feel of Tony's hands and the hot cloth on his tired body. It had been quite a day. Before he knew it he felt Tony's lips very lightly brushing his stomach, and he immediately knew what Tony was doing, resting his hand lovingly atop his head.

"How did I not notice? When we met your abs were rock hard…now there is this tiny, pudgy little bulge. It's so adorable." Loki laughed and brought Tony's face up to his, stopping just before brushing his lips.

"Well you weren't exactly looking for our child, were you?" Tony kissed him deeply and smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"I like the sound of that…our child." Loki nibbled at the side of Tony's face and nuzzled into him.

"I'm a bit relieved. I thought all your Midgardian food was making me fat." Loki slid down and laid his head in Tony's lap, snuggling in the warmth of the water and smiling up at his love.

"Will you wash my hair?" Tony laughed and grabbed for his shampoo bottle, squirting some of the Old Spice into his hand and beginning to massage it into Loki's scalp.

"Yes, and Loki, even if you weren't pregnant, you certainly are not fat. That little bit of pudge is incapable of changing how lean you are." Loki just hummed in response, enjoying the feeling of having his hair washed. Tony's firm calloused hands felt like heaven as they gently tugged at Loki's long raven locks and kneaded his head. Loki let out a small moan and Tony only smiled, covering the God's face with his hand.

"I'm going to dunk you in to rise it out, hold your breath and close your eyes." He instructed as he very carefully pushed Loki's head into the water and quickly rinsed the suds away. When Loki resurfaced he pushed his damp hair from his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. My turn." Tony chuckled and turned around, laying in Loki's lap as he had done his. While he was running the shampoo through Tony's hair, a pang of worry suddenly coursed through him.

"Anthony, I just thought of something." Tony raised an eyebrow though his eyes remained closed in relaxation.

"I'm going to give birth…" Tony snorted and dunked himself underwater, helping Loki rinse the shampoo and sitting up to face him.

"Is the full extent of that just now hitting you, babe?" Loki nodded.

"Well I mean, I'm just curious as to where this baby is going to come out." Tony seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging.

"Well I don't know, I just assume you'll be having a c-section." Loki cocked his head to the side.

"What's that?" Tony tried to think of a gentle way to put it to someone who was new to all this but one just wasn't coming and he shot the God an apologetic look.

"Well…it's where a doctor cuts the baby out of…it's perfectly safe! I promise, I wouldn't let them do it if it wasn't. They'll get the baby out, sew you up, no problem, you'll both be fine!" He babbled, noticing the absolute terror in Loki's eyes.

"Anthony…I'm not human. There is a good chance our baby could look just as human as you do but there's also a chance it could look…like me. And because of that possibility I do not want to give birth in a Midgardian hospital. What do you honestly think they would do if they pulled out a Jotunn baby? Hand it to one of us and say congratulations? No." A tear slid down Loki's cheek and Tony brushed it away as quickly as it came.

"What are you talking about? You look just as human as I do." Loki shook his head.

"I'm a shape shifter, Tony. That's one of the magical talents I was born with. When Odin picked me up when I'd been abandoned, I changed according to my surroundings, into this form. This isn't my true form." This intrigued Tony and he leaned in for a soft kiss, caressing the side of his face and attempting to calm him.

"What does it look like? I mean, only if you're comfortable showing me, of course." Loki took a deep breath and nodded, trying to force away the fear of rejection burning inside of him.

"I've never shown anyone this before, but I love you, and you deserve to know what our child may or may not look like." Tony watched intently as Loki's skin became increasingly blue and by the end of the transformation those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much a turned blood red. Different as it was from the normal way his lover looked, it wasn't too different, Loki still looked like Loki, just blue. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so worried, Reindeer Games, I think you look fine." Loki was genuinely shocked by this, his mouth falling open and his eyes filling with wonder.

"You're not appalled?" Tony ran his fingers through the Gods hair and smiled.

"You're beautiful, and our baby is going to be beautiful, and we'll think of another birth plan alright? Don't even worry about it." Loki pushed Tony's back up against the side of the tub and straddled his waist, capturing his lips with his.

"I love you, I am so undeserving of this kind of acceptance." He muttered between kisses, Tony forcing him to be quiet by harshly pressing his face back to his own, eliciting a happy sigh from his love. Tony's tongue dove into the warm cavern of Loki's mouth and their tongues seemed to dance, a graceful display of love, adoration, and loyalty to one another. Tony broke the kiss for a few moments, biting and sucking at Loki's jaw. Loki moaned loudly and ground into iron man, chuckling slightly at his reaction as the shorter man's lips were suddenly ravaging his again. They were far too caught up in one another to notice when their bathroom door swung open.

"What are y'all mother-fuckers doing? Get out of that tub, before I shoot one of your faces off. This is unbelievable Stark, I thought you were more responsible than this! He is a bad man, you never trust men like him, not ever, you let your guard down and they betray you!" Came the barking voice of none other than Colonel Nick Fury. Loki jumped and Tony flinched at the vunerable look plastered on his boyfriend's face as he quickly shifted back into his Asgardian-looking form.

"Steve sent you didn't he? I'm going to fucking kill him." Tony hissed, his voice colder than anything Fury had ever heard from him before, only furthering his concern.

"No you won't, you're a team. And right now I am very disappointed in you, Stark, so I'd shut the fuck up if I were you. Now, Loki, get your ass up out of that water and get your clothes on. I've alerted Thor, who will be here shortly to return you to Asgard. You may no longer stay with Mr. Stark." Tony growled and pulled Loki close to him.

"No, you can't do that. We had an arrangement, and he is doing well with his work, he hasn't done anything wrong. Punish me in any other way but this, torture me, blind me, do whatever you want. But I won't let you take them away from me." Fury narrowed his eye and stepped forward, scowling at Stark and folding his arms across his chest.

"Them?" Neither of them heard Fury as Loki was standing up and pulling Tony up with him, whispering to him that it would be alright and he could talk Thor out of it. While Tony was reaching for them each a towel Loki was left unprotected and unsuspecting, as he was watching Tony, and Fury had already devised a plan to confirm his suspicion after getting an eyeful of Loki's tiny pudgy place. He moved quickly, wrapping his hands around Loki's midsection and squeezing awfully hard. Loki cried out and Tony immediately dropped the towels and pulled every ounce of strength he had into a punch. Fury hit the floor hard and skitted across the bathroom floor, blood pouring from his lips, unable to move for a bit. Tony took advantage of his and scooped Loki into his arms, noticing a bruise was already beginning to form there, and hopped out of the tub and over fury.

"Are you alright, Loki?" Loki nodded, a terrified look on his face though.

"I am, but, but our baby…" Tony nodded, wrapping a blanket around Loki and not caring about his own nakedness, ran right out of the door. He put Loki into the car, strapped him in very carefully and hopped into the drivers seat. He sped off toward the hospital as fast as he could, pulling out his cell phone as he did so, dialing Pepper's number.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know it's late, but listen, something has happened and you and Steve need to get to Roosevelt Hospital now, okay? Okay bye." He threw his phone down with a hiss and took Loki's hand with the one he wasn't using to drive. Steve Roger's was going to pay for this.


	7. A Little Fall of Rain

Author's note: Today's prompt was gender bent, but that wasn't really going to make sense to randomly gender bend them, so I gender bent a character that I hadn't introduced yet, I think you'll find who a tad amusing xD

Tony rushed Loki into Roosevelt Hospital, carrying him deliberately in front of his bare nakedness, and demanding attention from the lady at the reception desk.

"Sir, you need to wait your turn like everybody else." Tony glared at the bubbly blonde, the same growl he had used with Fury earlier ripping from his chest.

"By then it might be too late, now listen lady, I will pay you three hundred cash dollars right now if you get me in to see the doctor immediately." The receptionist rolled her eyes.

"You're naked, sir, how do you expect to do that?" Tony pointed to his arc reactor.

"You see this? Who does that mean I am?" She seemed to ponder the question for a moment and then suddenly, as if a light bulb in her brain came on, her entire face brightened.

"Iron man!" Tony nodded quickly.

"Yes, and if I'm Iron man that means I'll give you my word to pay you later, yeah? Heroes do that kind of stuff you know, we're good people." She shrugged and gestured to the door.

"Since you're trying so hard, go on." Tony ran into the doctors office and lay Loki down on the examining table, blinding the doctor with his unsheathed manhood.

"Good lord, do I need to call security?!" Tony's eyes widened in panic and he quickly slammed the doctor's door closed.

"No ma'am, I just…it's an emergency and we were in the bath and didn't have time to put clothes on…" He doctor took a deep breath and attempted to look anywhere but at Tony.

"Well alright, what's the emergency?" Tony gestured toward Loki and rubbed his arms, as he noticed he was becoming chilled.

"It's my….girlfriend, a man broke into our suit and attacked her midsection…as you can clearly see by the bruising. We just want to make sure our baby is okay." That seemed to light a fire under the doctor and she quickly grabbed for an ultrasound device.

"Oh my word, why didn't you say something sooner, lay back dear." She instructed to Loki, pushing him back on the table and removing the blanket. Her eyes fell between his legs and she shot Tony an incredulous look.

"Don't look at me like that…is it illegal to date a transsexual?" Tony said quickly, mentally thanking God that he was quick on his toes. The doctor blushed and stammered a bit before uttering her apologies and getting back to work, spreading the cold blue goo on Loki's tummy.

"Oh dear…" The doctor murmured, causing Loki's eyes to well with tears and Tony took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze and his big brown does eyes staring worriedly at the ultrasound.

"What is it? Is it okay? It has to be okay, Doc, I just found out I was going to be a father today, I can't already lose that." The doctor grabbed a stethoscope and moved it around for a bit, nodding finally and pointing to a tiny little circle on the ultrasound.

"There is a little bit of trauma to her womb, but not enough to cause serious damage at this stage in pregnancy. If she'd been further along I'm afraid it would have been more severe. I recommend seeing your OBGYN every month or so to check up on the bit of damage that was done, but it should be fine. Right here, where I'm pointing, is your baby. I am pleased to inform you, that if you didn't already know, you are a month and a half along, and your baby has a perfectly normal heartbeat. It's fine, healthy, even. Nothing to worry about, congratulations." Loki and Tony both let out long held breaths, relief and joy washing over them.

"Oh thank God!" Tony bent down and passionately kissed Loki, pouring all his happiness over the safety of their baby into him as he did so.

"I'm happy for the two of you, I really am. And just so you know, since your little one's heart is fully functional, what that man did to you wasn't just assault, but attempted manslaughter. Especially since there was some damage done, though small. Your child is very lucky to be alive. Do you wish to press charges?" Tony barely had time to blink before he found himself blurting out an answer.

"Yes. We certainly do." Tony and Loki hardly finished giving all the information the Doctor needed to phone the police when there was a loud rapping at the door. It was Steve and Pepper, one looking far more concerned than the other. Tony quickly dismissed himself from the doctor's office, stepping out while Loki finished up and was cleaned off, wrapping back up in his blanket.

"Thank you for coming Pepper, it means a lot." He said sincerely, turning and smiling at Steve, the smile not meeting his eyes, signaling to Steve that he was in serious trouble.

"Tony, I-" Steve never finished that sentence, Tony tackling him to the ground and getting in a new nice punches to the face, relishing in the delight of hearing Steve's nose crack before being kneed in the groin. Tony cried out and Steve used the opportunity to reverse their roles, climbing on top of him and throwing hard swift blows to the genius's face. Both Pepper and Loki were screaming at them to stop but Steve was unmerciful in his beating, Tony's face swelling up and becoming cut in several places when Loki tried to intervene. Steve reared back and socked Loki in the jaw, renewing Tony's protective rage and allowing him the strength to kick Steve off of him, catching him in a choke hold and constricting the older mans airway as tight as he could.

"Tony stop! I don't understand!" Pepper cried, causing Tony's head to snap venomously in her direction.

"You don't know? Don't know your fiancé told reported me to Fury for having a relationship with Loki? Hmm? A report that almost got my child killed!" Pepper turned betrayed eyes to Steve.

"Y-You…you what? How could you?" Steve tried to answer but he couldn't, turning blue in the face. Loki wiped a bit of blood from his lip and laid his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Anthony, stop it. I'm alright, you're killing him." Tony let Steve go and he stood up, taking Loki's face in his hands and examining the welt.

"Yeah well, he's lucky I have a family to worry about now or I wouldn't have hesitated in choking the bastard to death." Loki opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by security guards as they were becoming surrounded. They grabbed both Tony and Steve and escorted them out of the hospital and into the rain, throwing them both harshly on the ground and ordering that they never return. Loki and Pepper rushed out the doors after them and the two men at up, Steve glaring daggers at Tony.

"Isn't this fantastic? My fiancée has to give birth, and we can't be seen in this hospital again." Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, turning his back to Rogers.

"Grow up, there are other hospitals in Midtown, and you don't even live in this area, I do, why would you take her all the way out here?" Steve growled bitterly.

"She wanted to be near you. After all the time she's been with me you are still her safety net for some reason, Stark, but I promise you I will die trying to put an end to that if I have too." Tony was about to retort when there was a shine of headlights coming toward them and he recognized the car.

"Who called Bucky?" Pepper declared that it was her and that she thought if something seriously bad had happened to Loki that Bucky and his girlfriend, fellow Avenger Chloe Barton, would want to be there for Tony. Tony mulled this over in his mind as Bucky took the keys out of the ignition and Stark stared at Chloe hard. She had such manly features and frame, you wouldn't even know she was a girl if she wasn't so big breasted, with hair down to her butt.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, I've been wondering this a lot lately…has Chloe always been a woman?" Bucky overheard as he was stepping out of his car and yelled "Hey, what the hell man?" right as a car in the parking lot hydroplaned and spun right into him, his body being catapulted several feet. Lightening struck the sky and thunder deafened the sound of the accident, Steve's eyes filling with horror as he watched his best friends body hit the pavement, blood splattering everywhere.

"BUCKY!" He screamed, running to the other soldier faster than he'd ever ran before, forgetting any quarrel he had with Stark. Bucky was still conscious, but he was bleeding out pretty badly, and Steve knew it wouldn't be long. With tears streaming down his face, Steve pulled Bucky into his lap and gently caressed his hair.

"SOME ONE GET A DOCTOR!" He cried, Pepper running back inside the hospital. Chloe grabbed Steve's shield from her car, which Steve had left in there from a training session a few days prior and brought it to him, which he used to shelter Bucky from the harsh rain, which had begun to pour harder.

"You will live Bucky, dear God above!" He sobbed, rocking his friend back and forth as his eyes stuggled to stay open. Bucky was becoming heavy in Steve's arms, his eyes losing their shine, and a slight tremble coming about him.

"Don't you fret, Stevie. I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Steve gently shushed him and shook his head.

"I'm here." Bucky nodded, with what little strength he had left and forced his paling lips into a smile.

"That's all I need to know." It hadn't been long since Steve and Bucky had been reunited, and watching his closest friend die a second time was taking a heavy toll on Steve. He didn't understand how someone could look so full of love and compassion while barley holding on to life. Bucky reached up and gently touched Steve's face, acting as if he needed to tell him something, but he just couldn't. His hand fell back down and those trusting, too-familiar blue eyes fluttered closed.

"No! Buck, no, open your eyes, please!" But it was too late, Bucky had already slipped away in his arms. Tony tried to choke out that he was sorry, but Steve wasn't listening, as Pepper rushed out moments too late with the same doctor that had examined Loki. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and delicately nuzzled into him.

"I think we'd better leave, darling." Tony nodded and said his condolences to Chloe, taking Loki's hand and walking silently back to his car. They sat there for a moment, watching as 911 was dialed and the ambulence came, tears streaking down Tony's face, feeling like all of this was his fault. Loki climbed into his lap and pulled Tony into an embrace, kissing his tears away as he had done for him on so many occasions.

"It's okay, my love, it's alright. I'm so sorry." Tony wept harder than Loki had ever seen before and it broke his heart, not knowing what to do.

"It's my fault, baby, i-if I'd taken better care of you none of us would have been here, and Bucky…" Loki grabbed Tony's face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Anthony, don't you do that to yourself. If this is anyone's fault it's Fury's. It was an accident, anyway, you had no part in it. Okay?" Tony nodded and lay his forehead against Loki's, attempting to pull himself together. Suddenly someone knocked on Tony's window and the couple jumped, startled at the sight of Pepper. Tony rolled the window down and immediately asked what was going on.

"Steve blames me for the accident…he said I never should have involved Bucky…a-and I just can't deal with any of this right now…I think he thinks I still love you, and I just feel so betrayed, Tony." She sobbed and Loki reached out of the window, gently stroking her face, his eyes filled with pity and sorrow.

"Pepper, get in the back, okay, get out of the rain. You can come home with us." Tony nodded in agreement, and they all three drove back to Stark Tower. They made a bed out of the couch for Pepper, and the three of them all climbed into it, curling up and turning on the TV, crying themselves to sleep to the sound of Les Mis.


	8. Morning Rituals

One night turned into one week and one week turned into one month, Pepper still taking residence in the tower, and Steve still not returning her phone calls. It was now August and things were cooling down a bit, Loki and Tony finally able to wake up not stuck together, but other than this it was the same as any other morning. Tony would wake up, stretch, pull the covers back to kiss his little one and then cover his tired lover back up. Loki was now eleven weeks along and slept threw most the morning, being fatigued this month.

Tony then went to fetch the cup of coffee JARVIS already had made for him and brought some tea to Loki, sitting it on the nightstand for when he'd awake, and putting two lumps of sugar the way he knew he liked it. Walking into the living room, he then plopped down on the couch beside Pepper, who was always already up, and cuddled up beside her.

"So what are you up too this morning, Pep?" He asked casually, taking a long sip of his coffee and looking to see what was on the TV. Pepper was watching House Hunters International and rubbing her belly tentatively, her face full of discomfort.

"Eh, just sitting here. I don't really feel great today, Tony, I think the food I ate last night gave me cramps." Considering Loki and Pepper both had had a massive taco bell craving at around midnight the previous night, it didn't really surprise Tony, and he chuckled.

"I warned the two of you that those volcano burritos were a bad idea, but no. You couldn't just order tacos like normal people." Pepper giggled and playfully slapped Tony, the two of them sharing a chuckle that ended in a slight moan of pain for the blonde girl. Tony shot her a sideways glance as he took another sip of his coffee, eying the way she was holding her stomach.

"You know, you're eight months pregnant, Pepper. It's not going to be long now, and Steve really needs to suck it up and be there for you. It's not that Loki and I won't take care of you if push comes to shove, we will, but still I mean it's kind of ridiculous." Pepper took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm fine, Tony. I have a month to go, hopefully by then Steve will get his head out of his ass." Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and Loki walked sleepily into the living room.

"Thor called, he says Fury's trial should be coming up soon and that you are totally kicked out of the Avengers." Tony snorted.

"Like I care, I never wanted to be one anyway." He scooted over and Loki snuggled between him and Pepper, wrapping his arm around the girl, who he'd become unusually close to since she'd been there.

"You alright, Pepperoni? You look like you're in pain." Pepper just shrugged it off and curled into the God, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's probably just some Braxton Hicks contractions." Tony's eyebrows creased with worry.

"Pepper, you said just a few minutes ago is was food pain, is it getting worse?" Pepper nodded.

"A little, but seriously, don't worry about it. Like I said, I have a month left." Loki gently rubbed Pepper's baby bump is a soothing manor and cooed gently.

"Calm yourself, little one. It's not quite time to come see us yet." Pepper relaxed a little and the thunder cracked again, rain beating harder and harder against the windows.

"Hey Rock of Ages, call your brother back and tell him to put a sock in it will you? All this thunder is making me really uneasy." There hadn't been a thunderstorm in New York since Bucky died, and even Loki was a little put off and disturbed by the memories this storm was rousing. Loki got up and walked to the window, watching the sky blacken and then checking the clock.

"It's only ten in the morning…it never rains this early." It was about that time it flashed across the television that they were under flash flood warning.

"Anthony…are we safe? What does that mean?" Tony beckoned for Loki to come back to the couch and he pulled him into his lap.

"We're fine, babe, you'll never be hurt ever again, I promise you that. Stark tower is pretty resistant and if it comes to it I will put you in one of my suits, nothing is going to happen to you. Now go get my camera, we haven't taken our weekly picture of our little brussel sprout yet." Their monthly check up had been the day prior, and this was now apparently the size of their baby, to Tony's delight. He just couldn't get over how fast it was growing, last month it had only been the size of a blueberry. Loki smiled happily to himself, knowing that so much of Tony's joy in the growth of their baby stemmed from having come so close to losing it. It was then that it had fully sank in how precious this child was to the both of them.

"Lift up your shirt, RG." Tony prompted, once Loki had returned, revealing the tiny yet larger bump that was taking form between his hips. The picture was hardly snapped before Loki turned his head, watching as a little trail of water leaked out from under Pepper and she turned bright red.

"Um that's not…" She started, cut off by the look Loki was giving her.

"Okay…it is. We need to see a doctor." Tony was suddenly snapped out of his daze and a look of panic crossed his face.

"Well that's a problem Pepper, because it's flooding outside and the only hospital safe enough to drive to in this weather, we were kicked out of." Loki ran back to the window and peaked out, gasping loudly and turning to his boyfriend with a reluctant expression.

"Yeah…we aren't going anywhere. Anthony….your car is absolutely filled with water, you left the top down." A look of sheer horror etched deeply into Tony's features, immediately running for the door.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, THE CAR CAN WAIT!" Pepper screeched, a contraction hitting her hard. Tony stopped dead in his tracks and shivered, never hearing Pepper use such a tone with anyone.

"O-Okay, sorry, Pep." Loki looked wide-eyed at Tony, taking a shaky breath and looking around for equipment.

"What do we do? We're going to have to help her deliver it. We have things that can help in our machine room right? Like the heart monitor…do we need that? Just tell me, I'll get it." Tony smiled at the way Loki had called the machine room theirs, shrugging his shoulders as his goofy smile only spread.

"I'm as clueless as you, I'm not quite a father yet you know, I believe I have a few more months." Loki chuckled gently, his eyes alight with that playful mischief that Tony had grown to adore.

"Well I guess we'll learn together then, would you help deliver this baby with me, my love?" Tony just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's cheesiness and walked over to Pepper.

"Which end do I take? The hand holding one or the baby catching one?" Loki seemed to think for moment before grinning.

"Well since I expect you to be catching ours, I'll spare you from catching this one, you get hand holding duty." Tony sputtered a bit, going to get a damp cloth, putting it on Pepper's forehead, and taking her hand.

"You think I'm catching our baby?" Loki nodded, taking off Pepper's pants and panties as he did so.

"Well yes. I told you I didn't want to give birth in a Midgardian hospital, I want to give birth in our bed, just us around." Tony shook his head in wonder.

"With what parts?" Loki burst into laughter.

"I don't yet know, I need to look in to that, but if we must, why can't you do that…what did you call it, c-section?" Tony's mouth dropped but his eyes filled with so much affection.

"You trust me to do that?" Loki nodded, sharing a longing filled gaze with Tony for several moments before Pepper's screaming brought Loki back to reality. She squeezed Tony's hand hard, another ear shattering scream bellowing from her lungs as Loki looked intently at Pepper's nether regions.

"Well I don't see anything yet, but I don't know how long these things take…" Pepper was becoming awfully frustrated, grunting loudly as she got a pushing urge.

"Damn it, Loki, just go get a blanket or towel to catch him in and call Steve, if he can't be here I at least want to hear his voice. And hurry, this baby is coming quicker than he should be!" Loki ran quickly to the bathroom and grabbed Pepper's towel, also grabbing for Tony's cell phone on the coffee table.

"Anthony, quick, what's your passcode!" Loki squeaked freaking out a little as Pepper pushed a second time and he saw a little blood. Loki fiddled around stupidly with the unfamiliar Midgardian contraption, not even realizing until after he figured out how to access the keypad what Tony's code meant. He hit Steve's number and blushed deeply, once again gazing into Tony's knowing eyes.

"That's the day we found out." Tony nodded, a small smile on his lips. When he heard Steve's voice on the end of the device he handed it to Pepper.

"S-Steve?" There was a heavy sigh of annoyance, but Steve didn't hang up on her this time.

"Pepper, listen, I am trying to cope with everything right now, okay? And I'm sorry if I made you feel like it was your fault, but I just can't do this right now, and you calling me five thousand times isn't making anything better." Steve's voice was strained and sad, and she didn't want to make things worse, but she was in so much pain.

"I just thought you would want to know that I'm in labor." Steve was about to take everything back and drop everything to somehow come to her, but then he heard Tony's voice in the background, gently urging Pepper to push and telling her everything was going to be okay.

"And who is by your side, but your ever loyal boyfriend, right?" He quipped, tears forming in Pepper's eyes.

"You know it's not like that! Tony loves Loki, he loves him so much, and you'd know that if you bothered to get to know either of them." There was silence on the other end for a moment, Steve flinching a bit as he heard Pepper scream, her next push bringing the baby down far enough for Loki to begin to see his head.

"Loki is just a play thing, Pepper. If you haven't noticed, Stark is nothing but a drunken pervert, he's just trying to get over you, and it isn't working. So you know what, just forget the engagement, I'm done." Steve hung up and Pepper let the phone fall from her hand, breaking into a loud cry and Tony took her head in his hands.

"Listen, I don't know what the bastard said to you but we will deal with it later, okay? Right now your baby needs you to be strong, alright?" Pepper nodded, sniffling and asking Loki how things were looking down there.

"I would say two more good pushes, and you've got this." She barred down hard, Loki readying the towel as the baby's head emerged. Pepper cried out to Loki that it burned and he gently rubbed her legs for her.

"I know it does, but you're doing such a good job Pepper, you're almost done." Pepper gave one last glass-shattering cry and pushed out the baby's shoulders, the little boy sliding easily into Loki's arms after that. He brought him forward and lay him on Pepper's chest, gently rubbing the towel on his skin and wiping away the blood.

"There you go little one, there's your mummy." He cooed, softly patting away the last of the fluids from the child's hair.

"How did anyone ever believe you to be evil?" Pepper whispered quietly, looking up gratefully at Loki. His eyes darkened and he shot her a sad smile.

"Don't you worry about that, bond with your baby. Can't believe he's a ginger." Tony snorted.

"Well Pepper's a natural ginger, the blonde is relatively new. He might be premature, but he doesn't have an issue with his lungs does he?" He teased with a laugh, the child's cries filling the room. Pepper giggled.

"He isn't really small either, I think if he'd been full term I would have been in trouble." The three of them laughed in unison, gathering around the tiny child, fawning over his bright copper hair and crystal blue eyes.

"What's his name?" Pepper seemed to think for a bit, pondering everything that had happened throughout this pregnancy, who had been there, who hadn't. It didn't take her long to come up with an answer.

"Bucky. Bucky Anthony." Loki grinned.

"I think that's a brilliant name." Tony smiled smugly and wrapped an arm around Pepper.

"You don't have to do that, Steve's going to be mad." Pepper shook her head.

"I don't care. Who has taken care of me all this time? Not him." Tony rolled his eyes.

"True. But old Roger's will come around. He's stuck in the 1940's, it isn't in his DNA to ditch his baby mama. He's probably just mad you popped the kid out before you married him. That was frowned upon back then, you know." Loki walked into the kitchen to get some scissors.

"How does one go about cutting an umbilical cord?" Pepper pointed to Tony's bedroom.

"Go get some shoe laces, we have to clamp it off first." While Loki was gone, Tony grinned like a Cheshire cat at Pepper.

"Well this certainly disrupted the morning routine, what an interesting morning." Pepper shrugged.

"What else were we going to do? House Hunters was getting boring." Tony gasped playfully.

"How dare you, House Hunters is ritual in this tower! Or at least it has been since you moved back in." Pepper laughed.

"Well, you needed a change from the normal crap you watch." Once Loki was back, Tony helped the God properly cut the cord and both Pepper and Bucky got in the bathtub to fully get clean. Loki inquired about cleaning the particular couch cushion that Pepper's water broke on, but Tony's solution was flipping the cushion over and stretching out, pulling Loki on top of him.

"You are so gross." Tony only nodded, not wanting to talk, just cuddle. Loki got the hint, curling up on Tony like a cat as Tony's arms snaked around him and he sat his chin atop his head.

"See? We can do this, Anthony. Here. And I trust our baby to be safe in it's daddy's hands. Pepper and Bucky are fine." Tony sighed and caressed Loki's back, enjoying the comfort of his body against his.

"We'll see, baby. I'm happy you have that much faith in me, though." Loki nuzzled into him and smiled wistfully.

"I love you." Tony's heart fluttered like he was still a teenager, and it wasn't something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It made him want to do something romantic for his lover.

"I love you too. Do you want to do something tomorrow? I have a little something in mind…but it would be a surprise, of course." Loki chortled and looked up at him, green eyes filled with excitement.

"I can't wait."


	9. All They Wanted

The next day, as Tony had promised, he had something very special planned. He woke up far earlier than Loki ever would, left him a note just in case saying he was at the store, and called Thor to come baby sit Bucky. He and Pepper had to go buy something for Loki that would make the end of the evening he had planned all the more perfect.

Tony had decided whilst lying in bed and planning the romantic day, that he couldn't live without Loki, not anymore. Besides, they were having a baby together, and he really wanted to show Steve up by doing things the right way and not having a baby out of wed lock. The more he thought about it the more reasons just kept pilling up, but above all else he loved Loki, and it was because of that first and foremost that he was going to propose. They had to take Pepper's car, Tony's being absolutely ruined from the flood, and he shot her a bright smile as they pulled into the jewelry store parking lot.

"Thank you for helping me out, Pepper…I know engagement is a sore spot for you right now." Pepper just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Tony. You get down on one knee and you prove to Steve just how much you love Loki, prove to him how idiotic and immature he is." Tony smirked.

"Well certainly, ma'am, how could I pass up an offer like that?" Pepper returned his shit-eating grin and they walked into the store on one another's arm, joking amongst themselves about the look on Steve's face when he realized he was an asshole.

There seemed to be a million different rings to choose from and Tony was really glad he'd brought Pepper along, unable to distinguish one ring from another after about the fifth row of diamonds.

"Pepper…this is daunting…I don't even know what he would like. I mean, I know him, but we've never discussed jewelry, we're men…" Pepper seemed thoughtful for a moment and then suddenly got an idea.

"Well, you guys have been dating for a good while now, what is his favorite color?" Well that was easy, and the answer flew from his mouth without a moments thought.

"Green. He's fond of green, black, and gold." The words were hardly ought of his mouth before he saw a sign reading 'colored golds' and walked over to the display. There was still too much to chose from if you didn't know what you were looking for, many pinks and reds and blues. However, in a corner all by it's self stood a green gold ring with a black diamond, two snakes entwining around the diamond as if they were dancing around some sacred stone. Tony knew instantly that that was the ring for his Loki, grinning and asking the clerk to please bag it and charge is credit card.

"Would you like to simply add this to your charge for the necklace you ordered last night? That is ready to be picked up now, by the way, sir." Tony nodded/

"Excellent, yes please." Pepper raised her eyebrows and playfully jabbed Tony in the side.

"A necklace too? When did you become such a cheese ball?" A smug look crossed Tony's face and she shrugged.

"I told Loki on his note that you and I were our getting him a surprise but I don't want him to know I'm proposing….that comes after the day I have planned. So I got him this to show him when we get back, and besides…this way everyone knows he's mine." He said and gestured to the necklace as the clerk brought it to him wrapped in tissue paper. He gently unfolded the paper to show Pepper, never looking quite so proud of himself before. It was a small heart charm wrapped in a sterling silver eternity circle, the letter T engraved into the heart. Pepper couldn't help but aw a little.

"Tony…he really is the one isn't he?" Tony nodded and picked up his purchases, leading Pepper back to the car.

"I'm taking Loki to the park when he wakes up, is it okay if I use your car?" Pepper nodded, wondering what all Tony could possibly have planned in Central Park. Tony had always been extravagant on dates, he just didn't strike her as a stroll in the park kind of man, she should know, she dated him.

A few hours later, around eleven, Loki woke up and instinctively reached for Tony, though he knew he probably wasn't there. It was a rare occasion that Loki woke up and Tony was still sleeping due to Loki's pregnancy making him so tired. He opened his eyes when he felt a piece of paper on Tony's pillow. He sat up, laid his hand on his tiny baby bump and proceeded to talk to it, as he and Tony had both begun doing, knowing the child's hearing would be developed soon.

"I wonder what your daddy is up too." He read the note allowed, as if the baby would understand, he'd found that doing such things made him feel a little closer to the little one, like he had a constant companion to talk to, to listen.

"Loki, Pepper and I are out at the store, I decided to get you a little something before we embarked on our adventure for the day. Your brother is watching Bucky, so be mindful. Love, Tony." Loki narrowed his eyes and hopped of the bed, going to the bathroom to brush his hair really fast.

"Oh dear, my child, your uncle is here. Isn't that splendid? Last time we were around him he brought news of you, which was wonderful, but sometimes he and I just don't get along." He was muttering this half to himself half to his child as he walked out of the bathroom, through his and Tony's room, and into the living room. Thor smiled brightly at Loki and pointed towards the back of the living room where the kitchen was.

"Tony is already back, he and Pepper are fixing the young babe a bottle. Isn't he wonderful?" Loki smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course he's wonderful. I delivered him, how could he not be? Pepper is not breast feeding?" Thor shook his head.

"Aye, these Midgardians are strange creatures brother, apparently if a mother wants not to feed her child with her body there is an alternative." This perturbed Loki greatly, looking down longingly at his chest.

"Why wouldn't you want to do that? Seems to be like it would be very intimate." It was then that Pepper, Bucky, and Tony entered the living room and Pepper had overheard, smiling bitter sweetly at Loki.

"I don't want too, I am kind of in your boat. There is something medically wrong with my breasts, it's not serious or anything but the doctor told me early on I wouldn't be able to lactate." Loki immediately pulled Pepper into a hug and she giggled, patting him on the back.

"Don't sweat it, Loki, I came to terms with it months ago." Thor shot Tony an utterly shocked expression, eyeing Pepper and his brother interacting, as if they'd been friends since infanthood and it boggled Thor's mind. To his knowledge Loki had never been that way with anyone, he had no friends as long as he could remember.

"What have you done to my brother?" Tony shrugged, smiling broadly and following Thor's gaze to his two, or technically three, favorite people in the world.

"I just loved him, that's all he wanted. And speaking of love, Loki, I need to see you in the bedroom for a moment, I want to give you the surprise I bought you." Tony's heart swelled at the way Loki's face lit up like an excited child at Christmas.

"Anthony, you didn't have to-" Tony put his finger to Loki's lips and shushed him.

"I wanted too, now come on." Tony had the ring securely in his pocket, and the necklace was still in the bag from the shop, which he handed to Loki once they were in their room with the door closed. Loki smiled very delicately as he held the necklace in his hand, looking up at Tony from underneath his eyelashes.

"I love it, thank you." Tony took it out of Loki's hand and put it around his neck, clasping it for him and then leaning in, ravishing his neck with bites and kisses. Having been with Loki for going on three months now, he knew exactly where his beloveds sensitive areas were, sucking and nibbling very harshly to the dip where his neck met his shoulder and Loki's entire body convulsed, one hand flying into Tony's hair and the other slipping into his jeans. Loki's cold hand in his pants roused an explosive reaction from Tony, pushing him hard into the wall and capturing his lips with his. Tony could feel Loki's erection threw his pants, and he pushed Loki's shirt up.

"Mmm, look at his, such proof that I spilled my seed inside of you. Do you want to know how hot it is to watch you grow round with my child? I coated the insides of your deepest chambers with my hot, thick cum; the deepest parts of my own insides colliding with yours in a dark…passionate explosion. I have forced a piece of me, to grow inside of you." As Tony whispered these things he licked, nipped, and kissed Loki's swollen abdomen, causing a loud moan to burst out of Loki, and he came harshly, his cock absolutely untouched. Tony smirked, that's exactly what he'd wanted to find out if he could do.

"I can't believe I made you orgasm with my voice." Loki blushed and avoided Tony's eyes, but smirked.

"It's a sexy voice." It was seconds after that that Thor came bursting into the room, announcing that his part in setting up the surprise was done and that they needed to be leaving soon.

"Brother…you have tooth paste on your trousers. Thought you ought to know." Loki turned fifty shades of pink and then buried his face into Tony in shame.

"Y-yes brother, toothpaste. Thank you, I will take care of it." Thor walked back out and Tony about pissed his pants.

"O-Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, ha-ha-ha! Let me get you some clean pants…we need to go." Loki simply nodded, in a state between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry.

About ten minutes later they were arriving at the park and Loki grinned, looking at Tony like he'd gone mad.

"The park? Since when do you go to parks unless it's to beat my sorry ass in front of kneeling civilians?" Tony snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to do something romantic for you. I have a picnic made in the backseat." Loki leaned in and pressed his lips against Tony's.

"I love you." Tony tucked a loose strand of Loki's hair behind his ear and got out to open his door for him.

"I love you too." Tony grabbed the stuff they needed in one hand and threaded his fingers between Loki's with the other, walking around the park for a bit looking for Thor's part of the surprise. Tony finally spotted it and laid a large blanket in the grass, sitting the basket of food down and pulling Loki into an embrace down on the ground, waiting for the woman he was sure had spotted them to come by. They snuggled on the blanket for a few moments, taking a few nibbles on the sandwiches Pepper had packed for them before she finally tapped Loki on the shoulder. The god jumped, Tony chuckling adoringly as he watched his face fade from startled to overjoyed.

"Mother!" Frigga smiled down at her son and got down on her knees, wrapping her arms around him.

"My sweet Loki, I've missed you so much." A tear slid down one of her cheeks as she looked over Loki's shoulder at Tony.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby boy." Tony nodded and Loki gently wiped her tears away.

"Please don't cry, mama. You know I hate it when you cry." She just smiled and stroked the side of his face.

"You've always been such a good son, angel. So good to me. May I see my grandchild?" She asked with a small gesture toward Loki's stomach. Loki grinned happily and lifted his shirt, his smile only growing as she tentatively reached out and rubbed the small bump.

"Grandmummy loves you." She whispered, kissing it gently and pulling Loki's shirt back down.

"I'm so excited, I'm going to practically live with you when this baby gets here." Loki laughed.

"Wonderful! I would love to see you more, and you can get to know Tony better and…and we'll be a family. A real family; you, me, Tony, the baby…and even Thor." Frigga nodded happily, getting off her knees and sitting down beside Tony so Loki could stay in his lap.

"Oh yes, I would love that." Loki stretched out, his head in Tony's lap and Tony lovingly stroking Loki's abdomen, each of them staring soulfully at the other. Frigga just sat and watched, so happy for her son, to finally see him enjoying life. Tony reached over to the basket and pulled out some grapes, pulling one off and feeding it to Loki. Loki chuckled and repeated the action, feeding one to Tony, who kissed his finger tips like he'd done when they'd first gotten together, giving Loki goose-bumps at the memory.

"I've got something very special to ask you, Loki." Tony confessed softly as Loki popped another grape into his mouth.

"And what would that be?" Loki asked with a playful smile, looking so unusually happy that Tony almost couldn't contain himself. Tony couldn't exactly propose with a grape in his mouth so he put it between his teeth and tapped Loki's lips with his finger, getting him to open up so he could drop it into his mouth. Loki snorted as he chewed the fruit, the cutest expression on his face that Tony had ever seen.

"Aw, you didn't want my grape? I'm hurt." Loki teased, earning a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh I want anything you give to me, but it's my duty as a father to feed my baby." Tony teased back, Loki laughing lightly and rolling his eyes. Tony gently slid out from under Loki and got him to stand up, kneeling before him and digging in his pocket.

"Loki Laufeyson, these months I've spent with you have given my life a purpose that it's never had before. I don't have anyone, you're all I've got to my name as far as family, and the most precious thing in my world. I can't ever lose you, Loki. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He asked quietly, almost insecurely, as if afraid Loki would say no as he opened the box to reveal the ring. Loki nodded happily, and Tony swore he could see an entire layer of the darkness and hurt that always clouded Loki's eyes vanish.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Tony removed the ring from its box and slipped it onto the third finger of Loki's left hand, standing up and swinging Loki around, kissing him long and hard. Frigga once again just sat and watched through many happy tears and she thanked the heavens that everything had worked out for her family. That was all any of them had ever truly wanted.


	10. It Won't Be Like This For Long

By the time Loki was 24 weeks pregnant life had calmed down considerably for the couple and the wedding was completely planned, set to happen later that month. Loki's stomach had grown quite round, still not huge, but not nearly as small as before, and you could now see his bump no matter what he wore. Tony was in absolute heaven, adoring the sight of him and the sonogram they now had of their little one, who'd gotten so big. The baby was now the size of a cantaloupe. It was getting colder outside now, as it was November, and Loki was excited for the upcoming Thanksgiving.

"It will be our first as a family. Mine and mother's first at all, but still. It will be special, and Thor and Jane can come over, and I'll even cook!" Loki gushed as they were watching Supernatural on the couch one morning. Loki was finally about to catch up, and just in time too, the new season was about to start. Tony smirked and leaned over to Loki's tummy, gently resting his hand atop it.

"Your mother has lost his mind, sweetness, I'm telling you. Don't worry though, daddy won't let him feed you anything he tries to cook." Loki rolled his eyes and laughed gently at his fiancé's teasing, until suddenly he felt a kick and both parents looked at each other in surprise.

"Did it just…" Tony nodded, kissing the bump tenderly.

"It did…it's first kick." Loki caressed the place where Tony's lips had been and sighed.

"Such a smart baby, I can't wait until our appointment today to find out the gender. I hate calling our child an it." Tony snorted and shrugged.

"Well, it takes after us. Our child is a bit of a smartass, crossing it's legs like that when they were trying to determine the gender a few weeks ago." Tony couldn't even begin to hide how proud he was and it made Loki feel such warmth and love, reaching to entwine his fingers in Tony's hair.

"Lord help me, our baby is already a mini-Anthony." Tony flashed a thousand-watt smile that would have made Loki weak in the knees had he been standing.

"And that's a bad thing?" Loki was about to answer when he noticed little Bucky kind of half crawling but mostly scooting himself along the floor, trying to maneuver from his and Pepper's room to the living room.

"Speaking of smart babies…that child is only three months old…what child does that at three months old?" Tony's lips curled into a satisfied expression.

"That's our little super-soldier. I worked it out on a punnett square the other day, according to basic biology Bucky is pretty much a super soldier himself, he got those genes from Steve. So actually, this doesn't surprise me. He'd probably be walking if he hadn't been a preemie." Bucky cooed at Loki and attempted to slither toward him, and the god's heart melted, bending down and picking him up. He sat the baby in his lap, bouncing him up and down on his knees. Bucky squeaked happily, becoming curious about the round thing before him and placing a tiny hand on Loki's stomach, only to draw back quickly as he felt the baby's second kick. Bucky started to whimper and Loki burst into tearful laughter, Tony only raising his eyebrows in response.

"Little One kicked him." Loki stroked the child's ginger locks and brought him up to lay on his chest.

"Oh, Buck, it's alright. Little Anthony didn't mean too." Tony chuckled to himself and walked to get the keys to his new car, finally having replaced the one with all the water damage.

"Come on baby, it's time for our appointment. By the way, we need to see about adding on to the rooms in the suit. I don't like your mother having to sleep on the couch, and Bucky and our child aren't going to want to sleep in their parents bedrooms forever. We need three more." Loki put Bucky back on the floor and went to grab his coat.

"Only two would be fine, a room for mother and one for the children." Tony's eyes narrowed and he looked wearily at Bucky, who was looking longingly at Loki and eating his tiny fingers.

"Only if our child is a boy. I want no son of Steve Rogers…or scratch that, no boy at all, sleeping near my daughter." Loki chuckled.

"Look at Bucky, he is just an infant, and our…daughter, if that's what it is, is a fetus for right now. Nothing would happen. Not even at three and four years old would that be an issue." Tony shook his head and went to open the door for Loki.

"He won't be four years old forever though, will he? No, our princess gets her own room." Loki just beamed at Tony and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they walked to the car.

"Okay, okay, but you know…she really will be a princess. I may be exiled, but I'm still an Asgardian Prince." Tony grinned and kissed Loki's temple.

"That's adorable."

Once at the doctor's office (which was a pretty good distance away since they'd been kicked out of Roosevelt's) the OBGYN spread the now familiar blue goo on Loki's tummy and moved the ultrasound device around a bit.

"Let's hope it's not playing games with us again today, shall we? Let's see…ah! Mr. and Mrs. Stark, are you ready to know the gender of your baby?" Loki blushed at being called Mrs. Stark, as they'd had to lie to the doctor, but the both of them nodded.

"It's a little girl!" Tony grabbed Loki and kissed him happily, then put both his hands on Loki's belly, not caring that it was covered in jelly.

"Daddy loves you so much, little princess, and he promises to not let you share a room with Bucky." Loki laughed out loud and reached up to caress Tony's hair.

"I don't think she's worried about that, my darling." Tony couldn't stop staring at Loki's stomach, a sense of fulfillment filling his chest. He hadn't realized it until then, but he guessed a girl was what he was hoping for.

"I'm so glad it's a girl. It would be nice to have a little lady around that we can spoil." Loki nodded.

"I'm glad too, she's going to be so perfect." The doctor cleaned Loki off and Tony swooped him into his arms and carried him bridal-style to the car, not remembering a time when he'd been this happy.

Frigga and Pepper were making lunch when the pair returned and they announced the good news, both ladies faces lighting up with joy. Frigga pulled Loki into a hug and then went in to embrace Tony.

"Oh how wonderful, we have to celebrate! I'm making your favorite tonight, Loki, macaroni and cheese and garlic mashed potatoes! You were such a salad eater before you got pregnant, I'm surprised that you've grown to love these foods so." Loki shrugged.

"Thank you, mother, that's sweet of you. Is that alright with you, Anthony?" Tony nodded.

"Not going to lie, I love that you have these cravings, I hate eating rabbit food, and apparently so does my baby." Loki rolled his eyes and playfully swatted at Tony, who just laughed and took Loki's hand, beginning to sway with him.

"JARVIS, please start music appropriate for this celebration, I wish to dance with my soon to be husband." JARVIS knew that Tony disliked country music, but couldn't help himself as he found a beautiful song in his data and began to play it throughout Tony's surround sound system.

He didnt have to wake up

He'd been up all nite

Lay'n there in bed listen'n

To his new born baby cry

He makes a pot of coffee

He splashes water on his face

His wife gives him a kiss and says

It gonna be OK

It wont be like this for long

One day soon we'll look back laugh'n

At the week we brought her home

This phase is gonna fly by

So baby just hold on

It wont be like this for long

Tony held Loki close as they danced around their living room, the song resonating with something deep inside of Tony as he nuzzled into Loki's neck and enjoyed the sweet smell of tangerines, Loki's natural scent. He cupped Loki's stomach and sighed.

"I wouldn't mind being up with you, Princess. Daddy wouldn't mind." He whispered it, very quietly, but Loki still heard it, and it brought tears to his eyes. Loki clung to Tony, trying to remember what on earth he ever did to deserve such a wonderful man in his life. Tony was everything he'd ever wanted, everything he needed. He was perfect. The song played to the end, and even Tony was in tears, beginning to feel so many emotions for his baby girl come crashing down on him.

One day soon she'll be a teenager

And at times you'll think she hates him

Then he'll walk her down the isle

And he'll raise her vale

But right now she up and cry'n

And the truth is that he dont mind

As he kisses her good night

And she says her prayers

He lays down there beside her

Till her eyes are finally closed

And just watch'n her it breaks his heart

Cause he already knows

It wont be like this for long

One day soon that little girl is gonna be

All grown up and gone

Yeah this phase is gonna fly by

He's try'n to hold on

It wont be like this for long

It wont be like this for long

Loki wiped some of Tony's tears away with his thumb and kissed him deeply, placing both of their hands on his tummy.

"We'll make it last a lifetime." Tony just smiled and dipped Loki back, rubbing their noses together and very chastely pressed his lips against Loki's, suddenly in a very sentimental, sweet mood. Frigga hated to interrupt the moment, but laid a hand on Loki's shoulder as Tony brought him back up from the dip.

"Dinner is ready, you two." Loki and Tony both were reluctant to pull away from each other, but once they did, Loki pulled Frigga into a bear hug.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful mother. I know if I at least do half as good a job as you did our daughter will be a happy little girl." Frigga kissed Loki's forehead and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you, angel. That means the world to me. Now sit down and feed my grandbaby, I even put some ranch in your potatoes, just the way you like them." Loki kissed Frigga's check and every one sat down, Pepper putting Bucky in his high-chair.

Meanwhile, Steve and Chloe were laying in his bed, basking in post-coital glow. She rolled over to look at him, her eyes full of curiosity at the stone-hard expression that had been plastered on his face all night.

"Do you just, not use a condom with all your girlfriends, or am I just special?" Her attempt at flirting was shot down and his expression never faltered.

"I'm from the forties, I don't exactly believe in contraception. If god want's you to become impregnated you will be." Chloe was a little baffled by this.

"Is that what happened with Pepper? You're going to knock up half of Manhattan with that attitude!" Steve's nose crunched up.

"I don't just sleep with people willy-nilly, thank you. I slept with Pepper because I loved her…until she got my best friend killed and left me mourning to run into the arms of that…Iron knuckle-head. And I slept with you just now because…well, we share a common pain, and I think if one good thing can come from Bucky's death it's that a true relationship between like-minded souls could be made. Pepper and I were too different." Chloe seemed to ponder this, wondering if this meant he loved her or not.

"What about your baby?" Steve's expression darkened a bit, but the pain in his eyes was easily detected by Hawkeye.

"Doesn't matter now. I practically left her at the alter while she was birthing him. I doubt she wants me in his life and I wouldn't win a custody battle against her. I don't have a stable job and Stark can afford the best lawyers." This made Chloe sad and she snuggled into Steve's side.

"Is there a way we can get them back?" For the first time in a while Steve allowed himself a smile.

"I've been thinking the same thing, birdie. How about, we get back at Tony for meddling in mine and Pepper's love life by meddling in his? He is far to obsessed with his new Asgardian play toy, and after all he did end up getting Fury locked away on attempted manslaughter charges. I mean, how about we kidnap Loki, lead Tony to the SHIELD base, let the angry agents deal with Stark's punishment for treason and then let SHIELD have Loki. I mean, for lord's sake he is a pregnant man. I think they would find that very interesting." Chloe giggled and rolled on top of Steve.

"You're evil! I like it, it's kinda hot on you." Steve shook his head gravely.

"No, evil would be to let that abomination live on. Two men shouldn't be able to do that, it's sinful and it's witchcraft. I always knew something was off about Stark." Chloe kissed him hotly and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"When do we start?" Steve pushed her off of him and grabbed his boxers.

"Tonight, grab a pen and some paper, we're writing a ransom note."


	11. Snapped

Author's note: I must remind you that these are prompts…please don't hate me for the things that happen in this chapter x_x

The entire Stark household was asleep by twelve, except Stark himself. Loki had offered to stay up with Tony while he had to make important contracting phone calls about adding on to the penthouse, but he'd insisted that Loki put their baby to bed at a decent hour. He was honestly regretting it, becoming bored of being put on hold and wanted to rouse his love from his slumber, however intent to be a good fiancé/father and suck it up. Unbeknown to him, Steve and Chloe were lurking right outside their door, having already snuck passed security at the entrance to the Tower and traveled to the top floor.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chloe whispered nervously, clearly hearing Tony's voice as he spoke on the phone.

"It doesn't matter that he's awake. We already ran this by SHIELD, remember? After Loki's attack, they made this gaseous substance that will render Loki's magic useless. All we have to do is spray it when we kick the door in, it permeates fast, and then I'll take on Stark. I want you to run to the first bedroom you see on the right, that's the master bedroom and likely where Loki is if he's asleep. He may still be strong without his magic, but you're a trained assassin, I have faith that you can take him out swiftly. Gag and bind him and then get out of here as quickly as possible, do you understand me?" Chloe nodded and took a deep breath, about to be sick as Steve's combat boot made contact with Tony's front door. Tony sprang up immediately, the phone dropping from his hand and calling on JARVIS as Steve sprayed the mysterious mist. Chloe ran to the bedroom and Tony didn't miss a beat, lunging for her and grabbing her by the hair. Tony's suit flew to him and latched on to his skin quickly as Steve made an attempt at ramming him into the wall behind him. Tony let go of Hawkeye's hair and reared his hand back, his repulsor beam lighting up.

"I've been waiting an awfully long time to see if one blast in the face could take down a so called super-soldier." Chloe took this as her opportunity to run into Tony and Loki's bedroom, going ahead and binding his hands and securing the gag before she tried to move him. Loki didn't wake up when she moved him, much to her relief, and she quickly ran out to her and Steve's car, and gently laid Loki in the back seat. Tony had been too busy having it out with Steve to notice, until Steve grabbed a hold of a gun he'd stuffed in his pants before arriving and shot Tony in the head, making a run for the door and hopping into the car. Of course since he'd had his suit on this hadn't injured Tony, but it had messed with the mechanics, and something was now shocking him. Tony cursed allowed and struggled to get the damned thing off while running to his bedroom to check on Loki. Pepper and Frigga, having heard all the commotion, came running, and walked in on a rigid and panicking Tony.

"H-He's gone…where did they…how did he sleep through…" Tears slid down Tony's cheeks and Frigga wrapped her arms around him.

"Pregnancy does that to you. I slept through a dwarf invasion when I was pregnant with Thor. But don't you worry, we're going to find him. Do you know who it was that took him?" Tony's voice came out like a strangled bark, icy and unforgiving.

"Rogers." Pepper covered her hands with her face in absolute horror.

"Oh no, no, we have to do something quick!" She turned to run out of the now broken door, kicking a letter on accident and picking it up.

"Um…Tony?" Tony snatched the letter and read it to the two women before him.

"If you ever want to see your lover and child again you will meet me at the nearest SHIELD base in half an hour. If you fail to do so, you will rue the consequences. Bring my son." Pepper paled and Tony shot her a reassuring look.

"Go get Bucky. We're going to let Jane watch him, that's all, we aren't giving him to Steve. We'll rescue Loki another way." Tony donned an undamaged suit and then the trio ran out to Tony's new 67' Chevy Impala (which he had bought especially for Loki) and drove straight to Thor's house. They were going to need all the help they could get.

Loki awoke in a cold dark room. The gag had been removed but his arms were still shackled, and he sat up in terror, searching for his man of iron, for his security.

"Anthony!" He cried out, feeling his baby flutter inside of him at her daddy's name. He wished he could rub and comfort his baby, but his wrists were too tightly bound and someone was coming. The footsteps were daunting, slowly becoming louder and louder though Loki had no idea who was approaching him, he couldn't see a thing.

Step

Step

Step

And then there would be a pause, as if whoever was coming was taunting the God. Loki wanted to yell, tell the person to go away, but he also knew he had a small life form to protect and shelter and thus he was too scared to anger this stranger. Finally the person was close enough to smell…an unusual scent of honeysuckle and apple filling Loki's nose. It was an unfamiliar and unwanted smell, Loki longing for the whiskey and rosewood mixture that he was used to falling asleep to. He couldn't take it anymore, the smell coupled with the hot breath on his neck was becoming overbearing.

"Who are you?" There was a malicious laugh and then he knew, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Steve…what's going on? You may not be close to Anthony and your relationship with Pepper is enough to piss anyone off, but you aren't a bad person. What the hell are you doing?" Steve sighed and petted Loki's hair, causing the Asgardian to flinch harshly.

"You're right, I'm not. You are. You've murdered eighty people, and here you are…unpunished and living the good life with a rich bastard. Now to me, that just doesn't sound like justice. You deserve to be punished, and your sweet little Anthony, as you call him, needs to be punished too. For stealing Pepper away from me. So here we are, killing two birds with one stone." Loki laughed without a trace of humor.

"And you call me a murder. Do you feel nothing for the birds?" Steve cackled almost hysterically, Loki thinking to himself that seventy years of frozen PTSD was now collapsing Steve's mental health.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you." He started, placing his large hands on Loki's abdomen, causing him to tense up in worry.

"But if you don't let me punish you, your child will pay the price. I suspect Tony has already come to save you, and the trap waiting on him is part of his punishment. The second half comes later, same going for you. Now you're first half of the punishment is going to be dished out by yours truly. But never fret, I'll do all the work. Make one move without me telling you to and your baby is as good as dead, understand? Good." Loki held his breath, terrified of what this punishment would entail, not liking where his thoughts were taking him. Steve was soon tugging at the hem of Loki's shirt and all his suspicions were brought to light.

It wasn't long before Loki was naked, and he burst into tears at the sound of Steve dropping his pants. The super-soldier tugged hard on Loki's penis and he whimpered.

"Please don't do this…I-I've only ever been with Tony." A dark leer crossed Steve's face and he dropped Loki's penis, lining up with his butt hole and reveling in the fact that due to the intense darkness, Loki would never see what was coming.

"How sweet." Steve's voice was full of no emotion as he plunged inside of Loki and the God screamed. This pain was nothing like what he'd experienced when Tony had taken his virginity, there was no prep, no lube, and on top of that Loki had been clenched up. He felt as if his entire anus was legitimately on fire.

"N-No! Please stop, it hurts!" Steve pulled out and cocked his head to the side in a taunting manner, though he knew Loki couldn't see him.

"What was that? Do it again? Okay!" Steve rammed in harder this time and the noise that came out of Loki was pathetic. It began as a scream and ended in a loud sob.

"Is that the sound your victims made when you took their lives, Loki? Hmm?" Loki tried to shut it all out, desperately tried to teleport, something, but his magic was still blocked and there was no escaping the pain.

"Tony! Tony help me!" Loki wailed, angering Steve, who pounded his fist a little too close to Loki's bump for his comfort.

"TONY'S NOT HERE!" The light suddenly came on, blinding Steve, and Loki quickly turning his head to see a battered, bruised and bleeding Tony. His helmet off, but the rest of his suit in tact.

"Yes he is, and now he is going to kill you." Steve pulled out of Loki and opened his arms wide, as if an invitation, and grinned.

"You don't have the guts, shell-head." Tony blew a repulsor beam out of his suit faster than Steve could blink and the super-soldier flew across the room. He ran to Loki, undoing his restraints and pulling him off the table and into his arms. Loki was shaking harshly and his steel grip on Tony terrified the genius.

"I'm so sorry, Loki. I'm going to rip his insides out for you and choke him with them. I promise you he won't get away with this." Loki wept harshly and refused to let Tony go, even as Steve got back up and began to approach them.

"No don't leave me, please, he isn't worth it. Just hold me, I j-just want you to hold me." Tony wanted to fulfill Loki's request, but Steve wasn't going to just let all of it drop like nothing had happened. He picked up the gun he'd previously shot Tony with back up and pointed it once more at his head.

"You don't have your helmet on this time, Stark. My intent was never to kill you, I don't want to do that. But it also looks like you didn't bring me my son, so, we have a bit of a problem." Loki didn't know what had happened to his powers, but luckily he was beginning to feel some of his magic seeping back inside of him as his instinct to protect Tony was on high alert. He wasn't sure how much he could exert, but he knew he had to put an end to this. Steve pulled the trigger and both Loki and Tony reacted quickly, Tony deflecting the bullet with the armor on his arm and Loki pulling everything he had into an attack, his entire arm glowing with a green energy as ice exploded from him and encased Steve in a thick block, similar to what he'd done to Heimdall in the past. Loki panted heavily, it all having been far to much for his body in the state it was in, blood dripping from his nose as he fainted in Tony's arms. Tony picked Loki up and turned to see Thor and Pepper running toward him.

"My brother, how does he fare?" Tony caressed Loki's face gently, his worried eyes scouring his body intently.

"I think he's alright, he just exhausted himself…and there is no telling what all that bastard did to him while I was gone. I walked in and he was…was…you don't want to know. I'm taking him to the ER anyway, get a rape kit done and make sure the baby is alright." Thor's already tear stained face contorted into fury.

"A rape kit? Do you mean to tell me Rogers…I'll kill him!" Tony shook his head.

"Just thaw him out and call the cops, okay, I don't need you going to jail, believe it or not Loki loves you." It was then that Tony noticed Thor looked as if he'd been crying.

"You okay?" Thor shook his head and looked heart-broken at Loki.

"When we were fighting off the last of the SHIELD agents…mother…she was stabbed. Pepper tried to stop the bleeding as best she could but…she's gone, Tony. Mother is dead." No sooner were the words out of Thor's mouth that Loki's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What happened?" Tony cradled Loki against his chest and gently shushed him.

"Hush now, baby, I'll tell you later. I want you to rest, you hear me? Go to sleep." Loki wanted to say no and fought to keep his eyes open but it was no use, falling into the worst nightmare he'd ever had in his entire life.


	12. When You're Gone

Authors Note: I can't update for a few days after this guys, I'm heading to Florida for a week but the moment I come home I shall write the next chapter! Sorry it couldn't be longer as well, I have to go to bed early, but I hope you like it. See you soon and thanks for reading!

Loki didn't take the news of his mothers passing well. He blamed himself, and on top of all that pain he felt like a dirty whore for what had happened with Steve, especially since Tony had seen it. He couldn't close his eyes without it haunting him, the awful feeling of Steve's manhood inside him never quite going away, as if it was impossible to wash himself of the act. Finding it unbearable to look at Tony, Loki had packed his things and begun to leave, starting an enormous fight with Tony, who felt like Loki was leaving because he didn't get to him quick enough. Loki now found himself sitting alone in a Babies R Us, his suitcase beside him, looking glumly at a Onesee that read "Grandma Loves Me". Tears ran down his face as he gently rubbed his pregnant belly, so confused and so angry.

"Your grandmother did love you, she loved you so very much. And now she's gone, and I don't know what to do. She was always my rock, she helped me through everything, but who is going to help me through this? Thor's grieving too, and I don't wish to bother him and your father…he probably hates me. I didn't mean to hurt him, baby girl, I promise you I didn't…he was trying so hard to be there for me and I threw it in his face. Now you're all I have. You'll comfort mummy, won't you?" The baby kicked gently and Loki smiled through his tears, patting the place where he'd felt the tiny feet.

"Thank you, angel. Though I suppose I don't deserve your kindness. I let that filthy Captain America defile not just me…but you. My body is your home…I let him break into your home, and I'm so sorry. I was so scared he was going to kill you otherwise, my little one, and I can't ever lose you. You and your father are the best things to ever happen to me. A-And I know your daddy must think I'm undesirable now…another man has been in what was supposed to be only his, and I don't know how to fix it." Loki buried his face into his hands and sobbed harshly, feeling worse than he had the very day Tony had consoled him in SHIELD's glass prison when they first fell in love. A lady then walked by and stopped for a few seconds, a look of concern crossing her face.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Is it contractions or something, do I need to call an ambulance?" Loki, who was used to being mistaken for a woman since he'd been pregnant, smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'm only six months pregnant, it's not that. I just had a fight with my fiancé, that's all." She scoffed.

"And he left you here? What a douche bag!" Loki chuckled and sniffled a bit, wiping some stray tears on his sleeve.

"Oh no, he would never do anything like that. I stormed out of our house and came here by myself. Nowhere else to go. I'm sure he's worried…if he doesn't hate me. But I can't face him after everything that's happened." The nice lady bent down and offered Loki her cell-phone.

"Oh, sweetheart, give him a call. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, and he'll come pick you up." Loki looked down at his engagement ring and thought about that day at the park, the pure adoration in Tony's eyes when he presented him with the ring.

"Alright, thank you."

Meanwhile, Tony was laying in the middle of the living room floor, one of Loki's shirts (one that had been in the laundry since Loki had taken the others) in one hand and a bottle of Jameson in the other. Loki had been gone for several hours and there was a gaping whole in Tony's heart. This was it, he thought, he'd lost everything. Tony honestly didn't believe Loki was coming home, not after the fight they'd just had. 'I just can't do this anymore Anthony, I can't even look at you! I just…I'm sorry.' Tony heard those words echoing throughout his mind, taking another long swig from the bottle in an attempt to drown it out. Of course Loki had meant he couldn't look at Tony out of shame, but that's not how Stark saw it at all. Everything bad that had happened to Loki was his fault, he thought, and he couldn't blame Loki for leaving his sorry ass. Tony pulled the shirt, which was the first shirt he'd ever given Loki, the ACDC one, to his nose and sniffed it.

"And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor. And they smell just like you…I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steps that you take…do you see how much I need you right now?" Tony was hardly singing, more like drunkenly shouting lyrics at his ceiling, sputtering off about the pieces of his heart missing Loki when Bucky caught his eye. Bucky had gotten a better hang on crawling today, it seemed, because he was doing less slithering as he came towards the billionaire.

"Go away, Buck." Tony pleaded gently, not really wanting anyone around to see this, infant or not. Bucky ignored the request and tugged at Tony's pants leg, making one of the cutest sounds he'd ever heard.

"Oh okay, what is it little man?" Tony asked, sitting the bottle and shirt down and pulling the baby onto his chest to lay with him. Bucky simply grinned at Tony, drooling on him a bit and letting out a playful squeal, sticking his tiny fingers in Tony's facial hair. Tony couldn't help the smile that crept on to his face as he gently ruffled the boys hair.

"Loki absolutely adored this ginger hair of yours…he'd never seen anything like it before." Tony chuckled at the memory, but then his heart broke all over again, remembering that he'd ruined everything just a week before they were to be wed. One week and that sweet, perfect man would have been his husband. His dark, tortured, lonely…oh lord. Tony had fought so hard to ease all the pain out of Loki, to make him happy, and while the God was always going to be mischievous and have a twisted sense of humor, which Tony enjoyed, he'd been making so much progress the last few months. He'd become so gentle and loving, so full of compassion, and what was Tony doing, just giving up and letting Loki throw all that away over one little fight? Tony kissed Bucky's forehead, sat him on the floor and jumped up.

"Oh god, Bucky, I should have ran after him, what the hell is wrong with me? I was just so angry…" Tony bolted for the door when suddenly his phone rang.

"Yeah yeah I can't talk right now, I'm looking for my fiancé-" It was then that he realized whose voice was on the other end.

"A-Anthony? You're looking for me?" Relief flooded Tony and his heart raced, so thankful that his love was safe and didn't seem to hate him.

"Of course, baby, where are you? Oh god, are you alright? Is the baby alright? Do you feel okay?" Loki laughed shakily, a good indicator to Tony that he was crying.

"I'm fine, Anthony, we both are fine. Just please come and get me, I'm in Babies R Us…aisle three…" Tony was already out the door and in the elevator.

"I'm coming, Loki, hang on, I'm coming." Loki handed the lady her phone back and sighed, resting his hands on his belly and smiling gratefully at her.

"Thank you, ma'am, he is coming." The lady nodded and walked away, Loki feeling a little better now that he knew Tony wasn't too angry with him.

It didn't take Tony too awfully long to get there, as he had sped, and he ran to aisle three, his heart beating erratically, and his chest feeling like it was going to burst with love as he saw his fiancé sitting in a corner with his suitcase. Loki stood up quickly and Tony sucked him into an instantaneous embrace, tears springing to his eyes as he threaded his fingers into Loki's raven mane.

"You smell like whiskey." Loki whimpered, earning a half sniffle half snort from his counterpart.

"I always smell like whiskey." Loki nuzzled into Tony, his hands reaching up and fingering the scruff of the goatee he loved so much.

"Yes, but you smell like you've just drank a liquor store." There was worry in Loki's voice, and Tony wanted nothing more than to ease it, he wanted everything to go back to the way it'd been before.

"Don't worry about it, baby, you're with me again. All is right with the world when I have you by my side." Loki regained the death grip he'd had on Tony the night he'd been rapped, and it stopped Tony's heart cold, fearing for his loves emotional state.

"How do you not find me disgusting?" Loki finally choked out, Tony's chocolate eyes melting into liquid pools, taking his fiancé's face gently in his hands in an attempt at comforting him.

"How could I ever find you disgusting? Baby, it was just a little fight." Loki took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, not that. Do you know why I left?" Tony didn't say anything but his eyes betrayed him and Loki's own widened in shock.

"It wasn't your fault, not at all. I…I couldn't look at your face, a face full of so much love that I deserve none of. Tony you saw what he did to me, that was something that was supposed to be only yours, I only ever wanted to be with you…and he stole that. I let him steal it, and defile our child…it's my fault! I s-should have been able to make him stop!" Understanding finally washed over his features and he pulled Loki into a very soft kiss.

"No, Loki, you were raped, you didn't go cheat on me, there is a big difference. You've still only been with me, sweetheart, you have. You didn't make love to him, there was no love in the act that took place that night, nothing but fear and hate. You've only made love to me, and our baby girl is the fruit of that, perfect and pure. Steve hasn't changed that. My only wish is that I made that fucker pay with his life, I have no problem going to jail, other than I would have to leave you all alone, and I can't do that. Never." Loki crushed his lips against Tony's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Do you forgive me? I'm so sorry that I left like that…I just felt like it was what was fair to you." Tony put a finger to Loki's lips and gently shushed him.

"Of course I do, I love you so much. Come home? Please? If you still want me that is, I know I failed you when I didn't rescue you in time-" Loki cut him off.

"You have never failed me. You fought through a swarm of armed agents and nearly died for me, and if you hadn't come when you did I might not even still be alive right now. I want to go home, to our bed, to your arms…and I want to marry you. I just want to be able to forget it, I want to be happy, be your husband." Tony picked Loki up bridal style with one strong arm and got his suitcase with the other, kissing the God's temple.

"I will help you forget if it's the last thing I do. All I can offer to you is my love, my undying affection. We're going to get married, very soon, and go on the best honeymoon, and I will try my hardest to be the most supportive husband in the world. We'll get through this." Loki sighed and snuggled into Tony's arms.

"You're my everything. Thank you."


	13. You're Beautiful, It's True

It had taken a long while for Tony to win Loki over, but he finally convinced his fiancée to marry him not in Midgard, nor Asgard, but in Jotunheim. Tony wanted to help Loki come to terms with who he was, especially with the possibility out there that their daughter could look like a Frost Giant. It was now the big morning, and with news just reaching him that Steve was being charged with not only rape, but abuse of an unborn child, Tony was a very happy man. While he was busy getting in his suit and making sure everything was perfect and that all the people were there that Thor was supposed to bring by bifrost, Loki was getting dressed with Pepper, who was helping him put the traditional Jotunn hair jewelry in to place.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Loki? Tony is just trying to make you feel more at peace, you know that right?" Loki looked down at his Jotunn form, which he had decided to morph in to since they had decided to go the traditional Norse wedding route. He was shirtless, as all Jotunn men were, his six months pregnant belly exposed, which he knew Tony would be joyful about. The long gold hair decorations were now in place, and Pepper began putting several gold arm bands around Loki's biceps and wrists as he stepped into the gold cloth material that almost resembled a kilt, but silky, that was to be his only clothing. Pepper had added extensions to Loki's already long hair, so it now came passed his waist, and she was pulling it through gold hair ties when he finally replied.

"I know Anthony just wants to help me, that's all he has ever wanted. I believe there will always be a part of me that loathes my parentage, but Anthony makes me feel more and more beautiful in my natural form every time I let him see it. So no, I'm not so much uncomfortable as I am worried. I'm pleased to be making a pleasant memory here, and I'm pleased that the love of my life is fond enough of this form that he wishes to marry me in it, but I'm rather worried about everyone else seeing me like this, and what if passing Jotunn's try to interrupt? Jotunn's are brutes you know." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it, if Tony could hear you talking about your people like that he'd have a fit, he wants to raise your self-esteem, Loki. He wants you to love yourself the way he loves you." Loki just smiled and gingerly rubbed his tummy as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well I love him, and I love our baby, and I love that I am able to carry his baby the way I am, so I do suppose I'm grateful I'm not an Asgardian." Pepper smiled and hugged Loki from behind.

"See? Being a Jotunn isn't so bad after all, and you know what? That beautiful baby girl growing inside of you doesn't care where you're from. She loves her mommy anyway, doesn't she?" Pepper cooed, gently rubbing the side of Loki's belly where Tony usually did, as the baby's feet were there. She kicked a few times and a tear slowly trickled down one of Loki's cheeks.

"Pepper?" Pepper wiped Loki's tear away and smiled at him, rubbing his back in comfort.

"Yeah?" Loki pulled her into a hug and squeezed her lightly.

"You know you're my closest friend apart from Anthony, right? You're my best friend. I've never had one of those before." Pepper's heart practically turned to mush and she squeezed Loki back.

"Oh Loki, you're mine too. I love you like a brother, and I'm so happy you and Tony found each other. Everything has turned out so perfectly. Now come on, I think I hear ceremonial music, it might be time for you to become a Stark." She said happily, Loki grinning like a mad man at her words and following her to wherever the music was playing from. A Celtic wedding song Loki vaguely recognized was playing and all Tony's groomsmen were standing in the middle of the aisle, making an arch of swords for Loki and the bridesmaids to walk under, who were now swarming around him and Pepper. The best man was Dr. Bruce Banner and the other groomsmen were Thor, Rhodey, and JARVIS (really just an Iron Man suit Tony had hotwired for JARVIS to be able to electronically control because they needed a fourth man to make a proper arch). Loki quickly got behind all his bridesmaids and hid from view, not wanting Tony to see him yet. As Pepper was maid of honor, she was in front of Loki and the other two brides maids before her, Jane and Natasha. Tony really had outdone himself at mixing cultures into a beautiful wedding.

Loki admired everything he could see from where he stood, his man of iron had done such a good job. He had hand built an archway for them to stand under that was an open outline of the Valknut symbol, and there were rose petals making two lines from in to form an aisle, the red color of the petals making a huge pop atop the fresh snow. In the arm that Thor wasn't using to wield a sword for the arch, he was attempting to hold a wriggling Bucky, whose pacifier had the rings tied to it in an attempt to make a mere three month old the ring bearer. The groomsmen were all wearing suits and the bridesmaids adorned long dark green dresses with long lace sleeves, which Loki knew Tony had picked out with him in mind. They were his favorite color, and very beautiful, plus dense enough to keep the ladies that wore them warm enough in the harsh cold of Jotunheim. Loki was torn from his observations as it was time for them to descend under the arch of swords and reach the arch Loki really wanted to be under, the one where he could be with his beloved. Tony's breath was knocked clean out of him as he saw Loki behind the girls, he looked lovelier than anything Tony had ever dreamed of.

"He's really mine…I can't believe it." The Godhi, which was the Norse equivalent to a priest, and in this case happened to be a Jotunn himself that Tony had found and hired, patted Tony on the back.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I first saw my husband walking toward me. He wasn't yet pregnant though. Beautiful thing isn't it? Watching the man you love carry your child?" Tony smiled and nodded, his eyes still positively glued to Loki as he finally reached him and the bridesmaids took their places.

"It is." Tony mumbled in reply as he reached out and softly cupped Loki's swollen belly, rubbing in their daughters favorite place and bending to kiss her as he whispered sweet nothings that only Loki heard, a sweet smile crossing the gods lips. Loki slid his black-finger nailed hand in to Tony's hair and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his baby interacting with her father from inside of him. The Godhi cleared his throat and the ceremony began.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Tony and Loki. Others would ask at this time who gives the bride in marriage, but I ask simply if he comes of his own will and if he has his family's blessing. Loki is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" Loki nuzzled in to Tony and smiled.

"Yes, it's true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessing accompanies you?" It was Pepper's turn to speak.

"He comes with his brother and is accompanied by his blessing." Thor stepped forward and kissed Loki on the cheek, as if to state his business as Loki's brother and then also kissed Tony's cheek, to accept him as his brother in law. Both Tony and Loki exchanged mischievous looks as Thor returned to his spot, knowing they were going to tease the hell out of him later. The Godhi grabbed a few cords and an athame (blessed dagger) and asked for Loki and Tony to extend their palms. Small cuts down the middle were made and they were instructed to firmly take one another's hand. Loki smirked, blood mixing was always the most romantic part of an Asgardian Handfasting as far as he was concerned.

"As your hands are joined, so are your lives. Holding each other, caressing each other, supporting each other, and loving each other."

The Godhi tied the cords around their hands, six to be exact. One for each element (Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit) and one to symbolize the couple. The Godhi then looked at Loki and asked him to repeat after him.

"I, Loki, promise you, Anthony, that I will be your husband from this day forward. To love and respect you, to support and to hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to softly kiss you when you are hurting and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together." Loki took Tony's free hand and kissed it gently, his eyes so vulnerable and full of emotion as he recited the vows to Tony, their eyes never losing contact. By the time it was Tony's turn to say his vows he felt like his heart was so full of love his arc reactor might pop right out of his chest.

"I, Anthony, as only you are allowed to call me," He paused, a half smirk on his lips and a sort of adoration in his eyes that made Loki feel more loved than he had in his entire lifetime.

"Promise you, Loki, that I will be your husband from this day forward. To love and respect you, to support and to hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to softly kiss you when you are hurting and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together." Loki and Tony both had to will themselves not to crush their lips together that very moment as Bruce Banner pulled out a set of keys and placed them in Tony's free hand and Pepper presented Loki with a long sword with the word frost engraved on one side of the blade and iron engraved on the other. Once their other hands were unbound by the cords, they exchanged these items and both smiled gingerly at one another.

"Did you make this?" Tony asked quietly, in awe of the weapon before him. Loki nodded, grinning at the set of keys in his hands.

"Are these to what I think they're to?" Tony grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"A key that will open every door in our entire tower, and a key to our Impala." They were blissfully unaware of the other members of the wedding that were laughing at how domestic and caught up in each other they were, even the Godhi kind of in a state of shock of how the couples joy seemed to radiate from them and encompass them inside a world all their own.

"It is tradition, as most of you know, that the groom present the bride with a set of keys to symbolize his receipt of responsibility for the home and finances of the family. In return, the bride is to present the groom with an old family heirloom, such as a sword or ax, symbolizing his responsibility to protect the family. If such an item is not owned, it is acceptable to make one to pass along to your own daughter for her wedding, as it appears this couple has done. And with that comes the exchange of rings and the blessing of the bride." Thor shot Tony a toothy grin.

"I long to offer you the real Mjolnir, my friend, but I do believe you are unworthy to wield it." He quipped playfully as he handed Tony a replica of his hammer. Tony smiled his best sarcastic smile and narrowed his eyes at Thor.

"Yes well, I'm in no hurry to crush my baby with the power of Thor, thank you." A chair was pulled over and Loki sat down, the hammer being sat delicately in his lap.

"We bless the bride with a replica of the infamous hammer Mjolnir, to assure the happy couple fertility in their marriage." It was Rhodey who now cracked a joke.

"Doesn't look to me like they need any more of that." Tony burst into laughter and flipped his friend a bird, Loki just blushing and trying to hide the coy smile creeping onto his face. The hammer was taken up and Tony pulled Loki to his feet and into his arms, holding him close while the rings were being untied from Bucky's pacifier. Tony's ring was a silver band with Loki's name in ancient Nordic runes inscripted on it and vice versa, and they each slipped their rings on the third finger of each others left hands, the ultimate symbol of their union. As they did so they both uttered "with this ring I thee wed" while choking back tears, Tony caressing Loki's face gently and readying himself for the kiss of his life…he was aching to hear those five little words.

"Bless this union. You may kiss your bride." Tony grinned and dipped Loki back, kissing him long and hard, his tongue wildly roaming the all too familiar depths of Loki's mouth.

"Oh I love you so much, so much, and I promise to be everything you've ever wanted. If I'm not you can kick my ass." Tony muttered against Loki's lips, earning a chuckle from his new husband.

"I love you too, Anthony. Just think…now I don't have to lie about being Mrs. Stark when we visit the doctor." At that Tony was filled with a very sudden passion and swooped Loki up into his arms.

"Honeymoon here we come!"


	14. Northern Lights

(My apologies in advance for this being a little stupid, but the prompt was "doing something ridiculous", so please bare with me. Also this chapter includes the final paragraph of the novel The Fault in Our Stars. If you haven't read it yet and do not wish to see the paragraph, please do skip it, I dont want to spoil such a great book.)

Tony had paid for an extensive honeymoon in Reykjavik Iceland, another attempt at making Loki feel close to his own culture and letting him visit temples where the people of his country actually worshiped him and the Asgardians. They stayed in Iceland until Loki was well into his 37th week of pregnancy, having just crossed the nine month mark. Loki was huge, as big as he was probably going to get, and Tony was nothing short of giddy about it. The last morning they spent in the Nordic country, it was Loki's enormous belly he woke up glued to.

"Loki, baby, our daughter is kicking me in the ribs." He uttered sleepily, earning a snort from his new husband.

"Imagine feeling it from the inside." Tony nuzzled into the large bump, kissing it gently and flinging his arms around his counterpart.

"Do we have to leave?" Loki chuckled and gently ran his slender fingers through Tony's hair.

"I could go into labor any day now, Anthony, we have to get home. Besides, we're the only two people I know of who have ever spent three months on their honeymoon. Do you realize we have spent the entire last trimester of my pregnancy and the first three months of our marriage in a foreign country?" Tony sat up, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes sir, which is why I want to stay. I mean think how cool it would be if you gave birth here…our daughter would have citizenship here, in the United States, Asgard, and in Jotunheim! How many babies in these nine realms do you know who belong to that many nationalities? And you'd be nice and safe and relaxed…no one would bother you. It would just be us and our baby, like you wanted." Loki sat up too and cradled his baby bump with his hand, one of Tony's sliding over it and their fingers lacing together.

"Think about it, darling. We haven't consummated our marriage in our bed yet, which I am eager to do, and I want to have our baby just the two of us, yes, but in our house. Our bed. I want to nest, and I want to be a good mother and stock the nursery Pepper is supposed to have had someone build while we were gone, I want to paint it and fill it with things I know our daughter will love. She's the only living blood relative I have, Anthony. You two are my first real family. Everything has to be ours and special and perfect. For her." Loki could tell that Tony was won over by the look smoldering in his eyes, that lopsided smile on his lips that he knew the God loved.

"Okay, okay. We'll go home. But we still have today to play around one last time in Iceland. I think we should go out and do something mischievous…I mean, that kind of is our thing, isn't it?" He asked, his smirk only growing.

"What did you have in mind, my love?" Loki purred, his hand under Tony's chin bring him closer, his eyes dancing with anticipation.

"You know the Höf (Norse place of worship) downtown with the statue of Thor? I was thinking we should go down there with you in your Jotunn form and see if you could make people kneel. I'll record." Loki kissed Tony hard and let out an eerie laugh.

"Never was a couple more meant to be than you and I." Tony hadn't heard Loki sound quite so evil since the day he captured him in Central Park almost a year prior, and honestly it turned him on. Tony grabbed his iPhone and Loki's hand and they headed out to their rental car, enjoying the ten or so minute drive to the Höf. Once they got there, Loki, who'd never looked quite so in his element, stood before the statue of Thor (or at least what humans had originally assumed Thor looked like) with a wicked smirk upon his face. His skin faded into it's natural light blue hue and Tony admired it lovingly from a considerable distance, filming.

"I am Loki, of Jotunheim, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. The bright lure of freedom, diminishes your life's joy…in a mad scramble for power, for identity. Pledge your loyalty to me, and I will give you what you need." Tony was audibly laughing, recognizing that speech from anywhere, while other civilians were stopping and staring in awe.

"W-What are you?" Several asked, Loki's lips curling into an almost goofy smile, knowing that being with Tony had softened a lot of his edge.

"I'm a God you dull creature." Even as he tried to sound as assertive and menacing as he'd once been, he wasn't the same man anymore, and he couldn't help the chuckle that came out along with it and the sideways glance at his beloved, who was now doubled over. He did, however, use a little magic to make the green energy immanent from his arms as he had when he'd frozen Steve, as a way to prove himself.

"Kneel!" He bellowed, every single man woman and child immediately hitting the floor with their knees. Loki smiled brightly and rested his hands atop his heavily pregnant belly.

"Now, as your new God and ruler I only ask one very simple thing of you. There is a very bad man that lives in the United States of America, a blonde haired blue eyed monster named Steve Rogers, sometimes referred to as Captain America. He is in prison there for a good five or so years, he won't be seeing the light of day for a while. But there will come a time when he will, and this man is a rapist, and an abuser of unborn children. I am," Loki paused for a moment, briefly, as if to think.

"The God of fertility and childbirth, as I'm sure you can gather." He finally lied, gesturing towards his huge abdomen.

"And as punishment for the vicious crimes he has committed, I want him dead. All I can ask of you, is that if any of you see this man, as I expect he might try to flee the US upon his freedom, please take care of this problem, and I can assure you a very special place in Valhalla. That is all. Now go from this place, I require to be alone. Go! Earn your place beside the Gods!" The crowd sprung to their fleet and fled, Loki turning on his heel and pulling something out of his pocket. Tony stopped recording and ran to him, curious to see what he was doing.

"Well that took a dark turn, Reindeer Games." Loki shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, I want revenge and I don't want to lose you to a life sentence, so someone else has to do it and it was fun to order those humans around. I think one of the men in the front peed." Tony chuckled and eyed his love, watching him intently as he took what appeared to be a Sharpie to the Thor statue. He snorted hard and almost choked on his own spit as Loki stepped back proudly to show Tony his handiwork. There was now a long twisty mustache under Thor's nose, a triangular looking sole-patch on his chin, and in gigantic letters on Mjolnir read "I AM A MOTHER FLIPPING BASTARD." Tony pulled Loki in to a passionate kiss and rubbed their noses together, not bothering to quiet his thunderous laughter as he did so.

"I love you." Loki sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Tony, giving him the look that meant his swollen ankles hurt and that he wanted to be carried. Tony didn't hesitate to pick him up and cradle him against his chest like a child.

"I love you too. This was wonderful, love, but I have one last request before we depart from here, if you don't mind." Tony's chocolate eyes melted and he looked at Loki from underneath his eyelashes.

"Baby, you can have anything you want." Loki gave a small smile and a nuzzled into Tony's neck.

"That new book everyone is talking about, The Fault in Our Stars, I know this is womanly and dumb but I'm pregnant and hormonal and I really want you to read it to me…under the northern lights tonight." A ghost of a smile crossed Tony's lips and he hugged Loki to him tighter, patting his belly as he felt the baby kicking.

"Of course."

It was midnight, and Loki was laying in Tony's lap as they relaxed on a blanket in a patch of grass, the northern lights twinkling above them. Tony had been reading to Loki since seven that evening, and they were finally on the last page.

"What else? She is so beautiful. You don't get tired of looking at her. You never worry if she is smarter than you: You know she is. She is funny without ever being mean. I love her. I am so lucky to love her, Van Houten. You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, old man, but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices. I hope she likes hers.

I do, Augustus.

I do." Tony's voice trembled as he read the last paragraph, closing the book and inhaling sharply, trying his damndest to be a man and not cry. Loki on the other hand was far passed that point, sobbing loudly in Tony's lap, his hands covering his face.

"T-That was the most romantic story. They deserved a better ending." He sniffled, earning a kiss on the nose from Tony.

"I think the ending was beautiful. Very few people come to know a love like that. One like ours, one like theirs." Loki nodded and looked up at Tony, his tear streaked face shinning in the moonlight in a way that reminded Tony of a star.

"Anthony, thank you for reading to me. You have such a sexy voice. As you read I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once." Tony chuckled gently and feigned a hurt expression.

"And here I thought, dearest husband and mother of my child, that you loved me before." Loki chortled and smacked Tony playfully.

"Oh don't even." Tony inhaled the sweet scent of Loki's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Are you ready for bed, baby? We have a long flight tomorrow morning." Loki nodded sleepily, his eyes becoming heavy as he nestled into Tony's arms, who was once again carrying him.

"Do you promise to love me forever?" Loki whispered, feeling sentimental as the book had left him feeling a great deal of overwhelming emotion, especially in his hormone-rampant state.

"Always and forever. Please say you promise the same, I need you for infinity within the numbered days." Loki's heart warmed and he hummed gently in pleasure at being told he was needed.

"I do, Anthony. I do." Loki was just about to fall asleep when Tony's phone rang, the number appearing to come from within a prison.

"Um, hello? Who is this?" Tony asked cautiously, his eyes narrowing distrustfully at the voice he heard on the other line.

"I know you don't want to talk to me Tony, but I actually have a confession to make." Tony's stomach clenched. This didn't sound good.


	15. Twilight of the Thunder God

(Well this is it guys, this was a 30 day OTP challenge and I wrote a day drew a day, so this was meant to be the last chapter. I will however add an epilogue though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and would you like a sequel? Since it wouldn't be an OTP challenge it has the potential to be much longer, detailed, and less random xD let me know and thank you so much for reading!)

The plane arrived in New York City at around two in the afternoon, Loki and Tony boarding the subway and getting off at the stop closest to the prison, Tony pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Jane it's Tony, may I speak to Thor please?" Loki's eyes darkened and he scowled.

"Thor is not taking me home, I'm coming with you to find out what that bastard wants." Tony shot Loki a look and shook his head.

"No you are not. The first two times you and I tried to make love after what he did to you you had severe flash backs, started crying, and wouldn't let me touch you for an hour. I don't want you to put yourself through that, especially not in your condition, it's not good for the baby." Loki gently took the phone from Tony, who didn't fight it, not wanting to start anything, and put it to his ear.

"Brother? Tony and I need you to come to Amityville prison right now, okay? Please?" Tony's face filled with surprise.

"Are you…complying? Baby are you sick? I expect a little more fight out of you." Loki rolled his eyes, hung up the phone, and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"No, not complying, compromising. Thor will accompany us inside, and comfort and make sure I'm alright while you're talking to Steve. If I start to get panicky, I'll tell Thor to take me home, immediately I promise. But I don't want you going in alone, I don't trust him." Tony sighed and scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head at Loki, but smiling.

"Fine, deal. But you better hold up that promise, the millisecond you feel like a panic attack might come on you leave, understand? I'm not going to have you emotionally traumatizing yourself further than what's already been done, and the last thing we need is for you to go into trauma induced labor in a prison." Loki laughed softly and pulled Tony into a kiss.

"I understand, don't be a mother hen, I think I'll be alright. Thor has always known how to keep me calm in stressful situations, he's my big brother. As much pain as we've caused each other in the recent past, I hate to admit this, but he was a very good older brother when we were younger. He was my rock, protected me from everything and everyone." Tony cleared his throat and looked over Loki's shoulder, an attempt at warning Loki that Thor was now behind him, but it was too late, he'd heard.

"I still would if you'd let me." Thor said with a sad smile as Loki turned to face his brother. Loki returned the smile awkwardly and shrugged.

"Well I'm letting you now." Thor couldn't help letting that go to his head a little, though he knew it probably wouldn't last forever. He kissed Loki's forehead and took him by the hand.

"Shall we go in then?" The sudden show of affection shocked and startled Tony, but then again Loki had never bothered to tell him just how good a relationship the pair had had before Loki found out he was adopted. Truth was, Loki had resented Thor for a long while before he knew he was adopted, but it was a resentment that a lot of siblings have and it in no way had made him love him less. In fact, the pair loved each other more than normal brothers should have. Now, of course Loki was madly in love with Tony and Thor belonged whole heartedly to Jane, but the attraction physically was always going to be there and Loki enjoyed the familiar feeling of Thor's fingers between his. It wasn't like holding Tony's hand, though, which he also reached for, and the trio walked into the prison looking rather odd indeed.

Steve was being held in cell 325, Loki blanching but managing a sneer as he made eye contact with the captain, who was smiling smugly. Tony didn't want to let go of Loki's hand, but he did, and asked Loki to back up a bit, stepping in front of him protectively. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki from behind, also in a protective manner, which Loki couldn't object too as he was trying to remain calm.

"So I see you two are still together. Honestly despite plus one I expected it to be over by now." Tony growled and stepped closer to the bars.

"He's my husband now thank you very much, we've never been closer. Now, we aren't here to discuss my marital status, what the fuck do you want?" Steve giggled and put his hands up defensively.

"Tsk tsk, Tony, some one has their panties in a twist. Do calm down, I'm trying to help you." Loki thought back to the night he was raped, remembering how he'd thought maybe PTSD had finally eaten Steve's mental health, and right now he seriously didn't doubt that, this guy was nuts!

"Help me? So leaving Pepper a single mother and raping the love of my life is helping me?" Steve sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"You're missing the point, and here I thought you were a genius. I will not apologize for leaving Pepper, she killed my best friend. However, I will say I felt a little guilty for shoving my length inside your little whore, over and over and over…" Loki turned quickly and buried his face in Thor's large neck, who engulfed him in a bear hug as Tony pressed himself against the bars of the cell.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He bellowed, attempting to stick his arm through the bars, though it wouldn't fit. Steve looked honestly confused.

"Why? Here I am saying I'm sorry, and about to tell you the news of your life." Tony was red in the face, frustrated, and his heart was breaking in his chest for Loki, whom he could hear whimpering.

"You know what? I don't care about your stupid confession, we're leaving." Tony turned to rush to Loki but Steve blurted it out before anyone had time to react.

"You're adopted." Those words hung in the air, stopping Tony is his tracks and causing Loki to uncurl himself from Thor, staring Steve hard in the face.

"Excuse me?" Steve's lips curled into a smirk.

"You never let me finish when I was saying I felt guilty for what I did to Loki. I decided I was going to make it up to you by telling you what I know. I was pretty good friends with your father, Tony, and while I might not have been around when you were born, I know that your father and mother were having a hell of a time conceiving. So naturally, when I wake up sixty one years later to see Howard and Maria's son, I was curious. I asked Fury how the couple had finally been able to conceive, and let me tell you, I got an earful. He asked me not to tell you…" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, so many feelings flooding into him, hardly noticing when Loki's arms wove tightly around him in comfort.

"That's not all. I hate to tell you this Tony, but you know, might as well get the whole truth. Your parents did conceive one time, and the baby was born right around the time they adopted you. But this baby was very sick, as your mother had had so many problems during her pregnancy, and your father experimented on him in an attempt to make him better. But he only made him worse, and to cover the incident up, they adopted you and hid the other baby away, left him with your Uncle Edward. You have a brother, Tony." Tears trickled down Tony's cheeks, an ach in his chest and a pang in his stomach.

"My cousin Arno? The terminally ill one with the collapsed lung? He is my….and my father experimented on….oh no no no, this isn't happening." Tony ran his fingers through his hair and tried to take a deep breath, a full fledged panic consuming him. Loki turned Tony around and put his face in his hands, staring intently into his husbands eyes.

"Anthony, darling, breathe. I know how much it hurts, my parents hid my adoption from me too. I know it, and I'm so sorry. It'll be okay my love." He promised, pulling him against him and allowing him to curl into him, weeping harshly against Loki's shoulder. Tony held on to Loki tightly, breaking in his arms the way he had broken with no one else before.

"Loki…Loki." That's all Tony could croak out, clinging to him harder, Loki shushing him gently and whispering nothings into his ear, kissing his neck gently as he did so.

"Hush, love, it's going to be okay. We'll get through it, I'm going to take care of you, and we're going to heal each other. We have a new family." Loki gently reminded him, moving one of Tony's hands to his belly. Tony caressed it gently, sniffling as he felt the baby kick.

"Daddy's never going to lie to you, my angel. You will be the apple of my eye for the rest of my life, sick or healthy, and your mother and I will never give up on you or treat you unfairly. You're going to have the best life I can possibly provide you with and you will never have any less than all of my affection. You're my princess. My little princess." Loki's lips quivered as he heard Tony's little speech to their baby, burying his face into Tony's hair as a few tears fell.

"She's our miracle." Loki whispered, earning a nod from Tony.

"She is." Even Thor was having a hard time remaining stoic, his deep blue eyes filled with unshed tears. It had never really hit him until now how truly hurt Loki felt when he'd found out he was not of their family. Steve wanted to gag, sitting in the middle of his cell with a blank expression.

"I'm board of this sob fest, I did my good deed for the day. Leave." Loki shot Steve a menacing look, but then smirked.

"Word of advice, once you get out of here I recommend visiting Iceland, it's a beautiful country." Loki quickly took Tony's hand and pulled him toward the door, eager to get him out of there.

"Maybe I will!" Steve called after them, Loki rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I hope you do, you bastard." He muttered to where only Tony could hear him, a ghost of a smile touching the billionaires face. Thor followed them outside and back to the subway, riding home with them to make sure everything was okay. Loki tugged lightly on Tony's shirt while they were all seated on the couch, a loving and sympathetic look on his face.

"Do you want to consummate our marriage in our bed, my sweet? Would that make you feel better? If not I could get you something to eat, anything you want that might help. Just please no alcohol you scare me when you drink excessively." Loki said this with utter innocence in his eyes and it made Tony laugh.

"You're adorable. You don't need to get me anything, baby, I'll be alright. But that first suggestion…" He trailed of with a smirk, leaning in for a kiss. Loki happily climbed on top of Tony, straddling his waist and hungrily responding to the kiss, Thor's eyes lingering jealously on the tongue he saw enter his friends mouth. Thor blushed at the twitching of his cock as he heard Tony moan into the kiss and he cleared his throat.

"Um…is it…is it alright if I join you?" Loki pulled away from the kiss and Tony sputtered.

"Um…what?" Thor looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet Tony's gaze.

"I'm kind of…aroused, if you will, and I thought maybe you wanted to spice things up a bit." Tony and Loki both turned red and Tony raised his eyebrows at the shame plastered on Loki's face.

"But you're brothers…I mean, I know adoptive brothers…but still, isn't it a little weird?" Loki buried his face in his hands and let out a small whine.

"Oh god, Anthony, I'm so sorry please don't think I'm disgusting. But when Thor and I were younger…much younger, mind you, like in our teens…we…we were all each other had, Tony, and I was such a confused boy when it came to my sexuality. Thor was very protective of me too, and like I've told you before, I'd never dated until you and I got together….so when I got frustrated, as all teenage boys do…it was Thor I came to. We never did anything past making out and first base though, and it all stopped around the time Thor was supposed to take the thrown and mother caught us kissing the night before the ceremony…plus I was growing exceedingly upset and worried about Thor taking over Asgard so I just never bothered with it after that." Thor snorted.

"Well that and you let the frost giants into the palace the night I was to be king just to spoil my fun, jerk. Then I didn't want to kiss you." Loki laughed.

"It wasn't to spoil your fun it was to save our people from your oafishness." Tony was a little shocked by all this but took a deep breath and let out an airy laugh.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Loki looked down, still ashamed.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Tony kissed Loki's forehead and sighed.

"I love you, and I vowed for better and for worse. Besides, I fell in love with you knowing you'd just killed eighty people, do you really think I'd love you any less just because you used to like to kiss your brother?" Loki beamed.

"You're amazing." Tony just rolled his eyes and Thor beamed at the couple.

"So I can join?" Tony shrugged.

"Jane won't mind?" Thor shook his head.

"We have an open relationship." Tony shrugged and stood up, Loki in his arms and headed towards his bedroom.

"Sure." Was all he said, and Thor couldn't contain his happiness, he'd missed his little brother. He followed the couple into their room and watched intently as Tony very delicately undressed Loki.

"You obviously take good care of him, thank you." Thor said as he also removed his clothes and admired Tony's toned body as he did so as well.

"I try, you only find love like ours once in a life time." No one spoke again for a little while, Tony and Thor crawling on the bed with Loki and wondering how this was going to go down. Thor bent Loki over, but Tony quickly intervened.

"No, please, if you don't mind…I'd like to be the only one to have access to that." Thor was a little disappointed but he understood.

"Well then does that mean you want me in your backside? Or is Loki going to be in my backside?" Tony blushed deeply and looked quickly at Loki who was chuckling softly beside him. He laid his hands on Loki's massive baby bump and sighed.

"Well from the looks of it it's going to be hard for Loki to successfully get into anyone, so I guess…but I've never…" Tony stuttered and Loki took the opportunity to get some lube about of their bedside table drawer.

"Get on your stomach, darling, do you want me to take your anal virginity real quick before we let Thor have at it?" Tony seemed to weigh his options for a bit before nodding quickly.

"Yes please." Loki bent down and licked Tony's butt hole, enjoying the shiver that ran down Tony's body. He dipped his tongue inside of him and jumped a bit as he felt Thor grab his penis from behind. Thor gently stroked and massaged Loki's member, earning several moans while he was attempting to prep Tony, eventually being forced to take his tongue out and use a finger. Once three fingers were comfortably in, Loki was panting heavily, Thor's massive hands feeling so good around his shaft.

"Ugh, ohhhh Thor, you have to stop or I'm gunna ugggnnn, Thoooor. Please, I need to be in Tony before that happens." Thor pouted a bit, but let go and Loki lined himself up with Tony's asshole, attempting to hold his belly in a way that would make it easier to get in. Tony rocked back and Loki gently eased in to him as best his body would allow. Tony grasped the sheets in pained pleasure and Loki moved gently inside his husband, rubbing his stomach gently as he neared orgasm, the clenching of his muscles bringing on what felt like a small contraction. Loki moaned hard as he spilled his seed inside of Tony, and he heard Thor moan from behind him. Loki pulled out and turned around, looking incredulously at his brother.

"Thor?" Thor had came all over himself and he laughed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Watching you inside of him was a little much for me." Loki practically purred, crawling over to his brother and lapping the thick white substance from his chest, and taking Thor's massive cock inside his mouth. Thor moaned loudly and Tony sat up, watching for a moment and then scooting over there to prep Loki while he waited. Thor's fingers tangled in Loki's long raven mane and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Yes, just like that…mmmm, god, brother, you're good at this." Tony smiled smugly and smacked Loki on the ass.

"Hell yeah he is." He pulled his fingers out of his husband as Loki came up for air and decided Thor was hard enough.

"On your back, now." Tony demanded, knowing Loki loved it when he was rough with him. The God happily obliged and Tony gave his baby bump a big kiss before sliding into Loki. He then stilled, awaiting the intrusion from behind that was surely about to come. Thor was not gentle about sex, never had been, and he rammed deep inside of Tony without warning.

"Yes!" Tony yelped, digging deeper into an already quivering Loki. Tony kissed Loki passionately, fucking him hard and fast and losing himself in the intense pleasure he was receiving from the thunder god. Thor grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair and jerked his head back, leaning in for a searing kiss of his own and Loki practically cried in pleasure.

"Yes, make out with my brother, use your tongue…there you go." He instructed, tugging hard on his own penis as he watched them. Tony nipped and bit and marked Thor, who pounded into him harder in return. Tony pulled away and his lips were soon back on Loki's, biting and sucking his lips hard as his penis relentlessly screwed his sweetspot time and time again.

"Yes yes yes, oh fuck, Anthony!" Loki was nearing orgasm again, as were the other two males when another contraction hit Loki, this one much more intense that the last, and this time he cried out in pain. Tony and Thor came at the same time, and Loki tried to enjoy it but something just didn't feel right and then all of a sudden…it happened. Water gushed out of Loki like a rocket and Tony immediately knew what had happened.

"Oh God…baby, are you okay?" Loki nodded.

"Well my water broke, but I don't feel any…FUCK!" He clutched his abdomen hard and his face contorted into a pained expression as a contraction hit him violently. Tony and Thor both pulled out quickly and Tony sat Loki up, pulling him onto his knees.

"I've read this is a good birthing position, does it feel okay?" Loki nodded but looked confused.

"I can have her naturally? Without a C-section?" Thor nodded.

"I spoke to Tony about it last week via textual message. The reason you have been constipated this entire last month is due to feces not being sanitary for your baby's birth canal, and Jotunn's do not pass stool the last month due to this. Also, your body has been working to make birth possible, causing your hole to be more stretchy and durable than most. Trust me, Jotunn's have babies all the time without help from anyone." This relieved Loki, but he couldn't bring himself to reply as another contraction throttled him and he literally felt the babies head drop into his pelvic area. He gripped Tony's shoulders and screamed, Tony kissing Loki's temple in comfort.

"Thor…could you please wait in the living room? I want this moment to be private." Thor was a little saddened, as he wanted to be there for his brother, but he understood. He kissed Loki on the lips very gently and promised he'd be right outside if he needed him. Loki nuzzled into Tony's shoulder and wailed, the urge to push hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"A-Anthony…ahhhh….it hurts so bad." Loki whimpered, several tears rolling down his cheeks as he bared down, pushing with all his might. Tony kissed and petted Loki's hair, shushing him gently the way he'd done with him in the prison.

"I know it does, baby, I know it does. Just think about how worth it she is." Loki nodded, pushing again as hard as he could, blood beginning to trickle down his legs.

"Ohhhh….shit, I c-can't…." Tony kept whispering words of encouragement, his hand reaching back and checking Loki's progress as another push brought the baby's head into crowning.

"You're so close baby…feel, she's right here okay? Don't give up, that's our baby." Loki felt and smiled weakily, so tired and in so much pain, but so happy. The next push popped her head out and Tony excitedly cupped his hands under Loki, the God screaming loud enough to wake the entire city and pushing with every ounce of his strength. He passed the shoulders and the baby slid right on out and into her father's arms, Loki immediately collapsing onto the bed. Tony burst into joyful tears as he brought the screaming baby to his chest, who had hair blacker than coal and his own deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh Loki…she's so beautiful." He laid the baby on her mother's chest and it was Loki's turn to cry, kissing every inch of his baby, not caring that she was still covered in blood.

"She's perfect…she looks just like you. I was hoping she would." He rocked her gently in his arms as she nuzzled him.

"Don't cry, my angel, mommies got you. I love you so much." She quieted, and made a cute little gurgling noise, rooting around for Loki's nipple and causing both parents to fall in love all over again.

"Oh my darling, no, I don't have any of that." Loki laughed gently as his baby attempted to nurse him.

"I'll go fix a bottle." Tony offered, kissing Loki hard and then kissing his little girl atop her head. When the entered the living room, covered in blood and grinning like a loon, both Thor and Pepper gasped in anticipation.

"Well everybody," He started, with a shrug and an enormous smirk.

"It's a girl!"


	16. Epilogue

(So I finally got the epilogue to you! Sorry for the delay! This should wrap this story up nicely and set you up for the sequel as well! Enjoy! Also, I will alert you guys on here when the sequel is up, thanks.)

It had been nine days since Loki had brought the couples bundle of joy into the world, and as Norse tradition goes, it was now time to name her. Tony held her up in front of Loki, Pepper, Bucky, and Thor and beamed widely, having not even told Loki what he was naming her (as it is also tradition that the father gives the name).

"I am pleased to announce, my dear friends and my loving husband, that before you now is Frigga Marie Stark." Loki and Thor both became immediately overwhelmed with emotion, Loki running to Tony and kissing him passionately.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, a bright and loving smile practically glowing on his face.

"Yes, baby, for both of our mother's. I just knocked the a off of my mom's name because Frigga Maria didn't sound right." He assured him with a laugh, big brown eyes smoldering with affection.

"I love you." Tony tenderly traced Loki's once again chiseled abs (he'd used magic to knock off the pregnancy weight quickly) and nuzzled into him.

"I love you too." Thor bounced up happily and clapped his hands together in excitement.

"This is wonderful! We should celebrate, we're all officially a family, after all!" Infants, to the Norse, were not part of the family until the naming on the ninth day. Loki chuckled.

"Yes, brother, we're officially a family. Why don't you and Pepper grab the basket of menus from off the top of the fridge and pick a place to dine for the night, I'm taking Anthony and Frigga in the bedroom for a moment." Thor, who had spoken to Loki about this right after the birth of the baby, knew what was about to happen, and grinned like an idiot.

"Why of course, do what you must my brother." Loki took Tony by the hand and lead him back to their room, locking the door behind him, Tony's eyebrows rose in playful suspicion.

"Reminder, Rock of Ages, there are children present." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Loki rolled his eyes and cupped Tony's cheek sweetly, the longing and love in his eyes melting Tony's heart.

"Anthony, my love, I have loved you more this passed year of my life than I have loved anything, and I am 1,048 years old. That's saying quite a bit, you are…you're the center of my world. I can't live without you. But you, my darling, are 42. Our life expectancies are very different, and where I'm going to be around for another 3,952 years…you've only got another 58 if you were to live to be 100, and let's face it, you drink like a sailor, that isn't going to happen. I refuse to spend 3,894 years without you, I won't do it." Tony's eyes darkened along with the mood in the room, looking down at his baby, who was innocently sucking on her fingers, not a care in the world.

"Loki, please tell me you aren't about to promise suicide or something after I pass, because you can't do that. Frigga is going to need her mother, especially when I die. If that isn't what this is about, then I assume you are about to lecture me on my life style, to quit and buy myself a few more years with the two of you, and believe me I would, but the damage is already done, baby…" Loki shook his head, still smiling, and held his hand up to silence his husband.

"No, no, let me finish. There is a tree in Asgard…and when a child is old enough to chew, they are given the fruit of this tree. The fruit, Anthony, the golden apples…they are what give us our immortality. Well, I guess immortality is the wrong word, we can and will die. But it is what gives us 5,000 instead of 100, and beginning today, I want you to start living that 5,000 years." He pulled a shimmering golden apple out from behind his back and smiled very gently.

"Thor went and picked one for me." Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

"Loki…" The God just smiled softly and put the apple to his beloved's lips.

"Eat, darling. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities, I want more days for us, I want to be with you forever, until my very last breath." Tony didn't have to be told twice, the thought of Loki and Frigga mourning him becoming too much. He bit the apple and began to chew, tears filling Loki's eyes.

"Oh this is so wonderful, we can watch the centuries fade and turn, and the world change, we can have enough children over the years to fill a mansion…we can do anything." Tony smirked and took another big bite of the apple.

"Let's do it, Reindeer Games, let's build a big ass house with like twenty stories and fill it with our spawns. Our kids could rule the world." Loki burst into laughter and Tony held Frigga tighter to him.

"I'm serious though, I do want to have as many kids as possible. Especially if each one is going to bring me as much pride and as much joy as Frigga does. Besides…you're so hot when you're pregnant. I mean, you're hot anyway, but watching you carry my baby is like…damn." Loki laid his head against Tony's and sighed.

"You have a fetish, my love, but it's alright. I enjoy being pregnant. It makes me feel love from the inside out." Tony finished the apple and then dipped Loki back with the arm that wasn't cuddling Frigga.

"I made the best decision of my life when I married you." Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and gently rubbed their noses together.

"And I the best of mine."

….

*FIVE YEARS LATER*

It was bright and early one Sunday morning when Tony awoke to the pitter patter of little feet. He rolled over, eying his husband carefully to make sure he wasn't awake, and quietly slipped out of bed. As he walked down the hall the tiny foot steps got louder, and he grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he walked into the kitchen.

"Frigga Marie, princess, what are you doing?" He asked, a loving smile plastered on his face as he watched his little girl stir a goopy mixture in a bowl, said goopy mixture all over his floors and counters. She had her little nose buried into a cookbook. Her big, deep brown eyes looked up and him and she smiled.

"Good morning, daddy! I'm baking mommy a cake for mothers day." He walked over and peered into the bowl curiously.

"But angel, you can't read." She rolled her eyes and pointed a tiny finger to a page she was pretending to read.

"There are pictures." Indeed there were, and she had gotten the proper ingredients, but because she couldn't read, she hadn't known really how much of what to put in the mixture. The poor girl had the entire carton of eggs and half the bag of sugar in there.

"Some cake this is going to be, it'll be huge!" He laughed, patting his young child on the head.

"He'll love it." She hugged Tony, nuzzling into him and wiping her filthy hands all over his night clothes. Tony didn't mind though, he was used to the mess of a little one by now, and besides, he was going to have to help her anyway, she certainly was not allowed to use the oven. He rustled her long raven curls and sighed in content.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pour this sucker in a pan!"

About an hour later Loki woke up to the smell of baking. He smiled, knowing full well what day it was and wondering what his precious family was up to. He got up, groggy, and made a B line for the bath room, brushing out his obsidian knots and reaching for his injections. He and Tony had been trying to conceive for a while now and it just hadn't been working, so Loki was now taking the necessary steps to get things going again.

"Come on, work this time." He muttered to himself as he gave the shot. He winced in a bit of pain, brushed his teeth, and then ventured out into the kitchen. They were just icing the cake and Frigga turned around, a bright beam on her face and abandoning the cake for Tony to finish, running into Loki's arms.

"Happy mothers day, mommy!" Loki picked her up and squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you so much baby girl." Tony sat a pan with the tallest cake Loki had ever seen on the table and leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"She made it all by herself, was already stirring it when I got up. All I did was put it in the oven." Tony said proudly, his heart swelling with joy as he watched that same pride manifest all in Loki's features.

"Oh, Frigga, that's amazing, you're such a big girl! Thank you." Frigga giggled, looking up adoringly at Loki from underneath her eyelashes.

"Are you happy, mommy?" Loki cradled her against him and kissed her face all over.

"Of course, my darling, I'm so proud of you." Tony took the opportunity, since Frigga wasn't looking, to mouth "have you taken your injection"? Loki nodded, a look of longing etched deep into his eyes.

"Try again tonight?" He mouthed back. Tony's lips twitched into a smirk.

"I'd love nothing more."


End file.
